The Seven Guardians of the Sins
by Princessfic
Summary: Pecados. Los siete guardianes fueron condenados hace más de cinco mil años atrás por haber provocado casi el Apocalipsis, ahora sus sellos están a punto de ser rotos mientras su propia madre busca la forma de eliminarlos.¿Puede ser posible que ellos logren romper su maldición sin perjudicar a la tierra? ¿O su propio pecado los consumirá antes?
1. Prologo

**Hola! Hey… bien como que no he actualizado y ha pasado unos cuantos días… resumiré la larga historia. Me cortaron el internet, he tenido una discusión con mi madre y terminamos que tal vez sea hora de dejar fanfiction… si se lo que dirán, ¿Hablas en serio? Si, no estoy jugando tal vez dentro de un tiempo más me desaparezca y no regrese más por aquí pero hasta que ese día llegue debo de ser una buena niña y no hacer enojar más a mi madre o sino las cosas irán peor. Bueno, con eso dejado de lado quiero decir disculpas por no dejar reviews, o hablar con ustedes por PM, pero como ya dije he estado desconectada de toda cosa relacionada con el internet, y aún sigo sin red…. Si dejo esto es porque me han prestado compu con red xD. Aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto, con un poco de ayuda de mi prima y con una hermosa charla con unos curas durante clases – perdimos la materia de computación por esta charla – me llego esta loca idea. Por lo cual no me pude resistir a escribirla y plantarla en una hoja de Word. Tengo otras ideas, muchas para ser sincera e incluso de los aburrida que he estado me escribí unos seis prólogos jeje… ok debo de descansar un poco, pero bueno es que las ideas llegan y me veo obligada incluso a escribir en un cuaderno. Otra loca idea es una de un campeonato mundial ¿Qué les parece esta? No se si la escribiré pero quiero opinión de ustedes, porque para mi es muy importante y se que ya los estoy aburriendo.**

**Bien dejen de lado mi largo discurso y pasemos a que lean el prologo de este fic del que hable a Eva-chan (Misteryname) y a Chacalanime (aunque cuando le conté a él la idea era diferente pero decidí darle unos cambios). Ahora necesito oc, pero no muchos solo necesito… cuatro oc chicas y un oc de chico. Eso es todo y espero que les interese este loco fic.**

_Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_**Tres días antes...**_

"_Él se llamaba Azrael y era un ángel, el ángel de la muerte que llevaba las almas al purgatorio, su reino. _

_Tras muchos siglos de eterna soledad salvo por sus siervos que le hacían compañía, decidió que era el momento perfecto para tener descendencia. Quería niños. Ansiaba escuchar los sollozos, las risas, los gritos, los llantos que resonarían por las paredes de su palacio. Deseaba acunar contra su pecho un pequeño que tuviera su rostro y sus ojos, pero lo que más quería era escuchar unas simples palabras que podrían hacerlo gritar de emoción: "Te amo, padre". Si el gran ángel de la muerte quería tener hijos. Tras pensárselo bien calculo que primero debería de encontrar una madre para sus "pequeños", siendo esta la parte más difícil porque… sinceridad ante todo, ¿Quién querría en su sano juicio ser la madre de los hijos de "la parca"? Ninguna fémina estaría tan desesperada, ni tampoco tan ansiosa. Obligado entonces a dejar de pensar en otras ángeles como madres tuvo Azrael que ver entre la única opción que le quedaba. Las hembras demonios. Mujeres capaces de aceptar cualquier trato a cambio de algo, Azrael pensó entonces en una que le llamo la atención. La súcuba que era reconocida por sus poderes y fuerza. Sin. Así era su nombre, extraño pero comparado a sus poderes místicos, aterrador. El único problema era que a pesar de su especie la hembra hizo un voto de castidad. Que ironía de la vida, Azrael deseaba a la única demonio que jamás querría ser tocada por mano masculina. Pero era un reto que él quería ganar. _

_Ella se resistió, asqueada y enojada ante la petición de la parca. Pasaron décadas entre las batallas que ambos libraban, en especial Sin que se negaba a ser la madre de los futuros hijos de Azrael. Él le insistía. Ella se resistía. Él no paraba de ofrecerle obsequios a cambio de aquel trato, pero Sin se hacia de oídos sordos ante las peticiones del ángel. Hasta que un día ocurrió lo inevitable. Al fin y al cabo Azrael era atractivo, y ella era frágil ante los licores. Cuando Sin entendió que ella ya no era más virgen y que estaba esperando un bebe de aquel ángel de la muerte, enloqueció y juro que se vengaría de Azrael. A él no le importo nada en aquellos momentos, en especial cuando sintió la dicha de ser padre dentro de poco. Nueve meses después Sin dio a luz a ocho niños, seis mujeres y dos varones. Aquel día el ángel de la muerte llego por sus hijos no sin antes encontrarse con una demonio enojada y sosteniendo un cuchillo contra su propia yugular. "Te maldigo Azrael, a ti y a tus bastardos los maldigo. Jamás conocerán la felicidad y aunque la encuentren tus hijos nunca lograran ser felices a menos que concedan lo más importante para ellos. El día que se enamoren solo sabrán hacer sufrir a esa persona amada, haciéndola llorar lágrimas de sangre, como tú me hiciste llorar a mí mientras cargaba a esos engendros. Dentro de veinte años, tus criaturas realizaran una catástrofe y con esta marcaran sus destinos para mal."_

_Luego de aquellas palabras Sin se degolló y su sangre salpico a los ocho infantes que lloraban removiéndose en sus sitios. Azrael entendía que con aquella maldición la súcuba no solo lo condeno al sufrimiento sino que también a sus niños quienes eran inocentes de todo lo que él había cometido. Con todo el dolor de su corazón se dio cuenta que la única forma de proteger a sus hijos era alejándolos de él mismo, de la muerte. Azrael decidió conservar a uno de los varones al que llamo Ariel, como uno de sus amigos del reino de los cielos, mientras que los otros siete fueron mandados al reino de los humanos, intercambiándolos por los hijos de familias ricas y poderosas. El ángel de la muerte veía a lo lejos a sus niños, quienes comenzaron a crecer con el paso del tiempo ganándose fortaleza y virtudes como también defectos que intentaban ocultar de la misma sociedad que los vio cambiar._

_Cuando los niños se hicieron por fin adultos habían logrado ganarse las riquezas por sus propias manos, incluso aunque seis fueran niñas se habían vuelto guerreras mientras que su hermano se hizo un estratega de batallas. Pero ninguno de ellos sabía su verdadero nacimiento ni siquiera lo que en verdad eran… hasta que la guerra de ángeles y demonios llego a la tierra formando el fin de todo. Ariel, hijo de Sin y Azrael, decidió que era el momento que tanto había esperado, era la hora que los ocho hermanos estuvieran juntos. Alejándose del reino de su padre se dirigió hasta sus hermanos contándoles su origen. Su verdad. En aquel entonces los hermanos ya habían visto el alcance de la guerra que provocaron ambas especies y enceguecidos por la furia alentaron – manipulando e incluso obligando – a los humanos a luchar en esta sangrienta guerra._

_Y esto fue lo que el bando celestial jamás perdono._

_Gabriel, Miguel y Rafael, los tres arcángeles sagrados portadores del bien, elevaron sus espadas de plata y oro acompañados de su legión de ángeles hasta las hordas de demonios y humanos. Cuando el cielo se oscureció y la tierra se baño de la sangre de los que perecieron fue el momento del juicio. Los tres arcángeles miraban con ira a los ocho hijos de Azrael, juntos dictaminaron la sentencia que un día seria la destrucción del mismo mundo. Ariel fue sentenciado a pasar cinco mil años dentro de una de las cuevas del infierno, donde no vería la luz mientras seria el testigo del tormento de las almas de los pecadores, de asesinos y violadores u otros seres del mal, sufriendo la tortura de los inocentes que fueron castigados por aquellos humanos contaminados del mal. Aun con los lamentos de tres de sus hermanas, Ariel fue llevado por la oscuridad dejando a los siete hermanos frente a sus jueces o tal vez sus propios verdugos. _

_Gabriel, el más justo de los tres, observo las almas de los hijos de Azrael encontrando en ellas lo que seria su castigo. Cada uno de ellos llevaba dentro de su esencia un pecado, un vicio que los conllevaba a otras acciones pecaminosas, una cadena adictiva que no tenía fin. La sentencia fue dada y los jueces juzgaron condenando a los siete al castigo que cargarían sobre sus hombros por la eternidad o al menos hasta que fuera el momento en el cual el castigo se transformara en una maldición. _

_Los hijos de Azrael fueron castigados por llevar a la humanidad a una lucha que no les pertenecía y haber estado a punto de provocar el final de aquella especie que Dios creo con amor. De modo que los siete fueron nombrados los portadores de los pecados capitales, los vicios que cada uno llevaba en su interior desde su propia infancia. Serian los encargados de llevar el vicio que los volvía seres malditos e incapaces de sobrevivir sin el. _

_Cada uno recibió un tatuaje en su cuerpo conmemorando su vicio, luego surgió un sello u objeto que serviría para romper la maldición dentro de cinco mil años. Solo que había un detalle, una laguna por así decirlo, si de casualidad el sello era roto por el mal, el pecado que cargaba el portador del sello seria liberado maldiciendo a la propia humanidad a portarlo trayendo las desgracias y la posibilidad de romper los otros sellos, y cuando esto ocurriera el mundo caería en la destrucción. En cambio si el bien lo rompía el guardián seria liberado salvando en el camino su alma y su cuerpo. Pero hasta que fuera el momento cada quien cargaría con su vicio que no les permitiría vivir en paz, necesitándolo para poder sobrevivir al paso de los siglos. Azrael no podía intervenir o seria castigado también, y con el dolor de un padre al ver a sus hijos sufrir solo pudo llorar e implorar que algún día su descendencia pudiera hallar la paz. Maldijo a Sin, al final las palabras de la súcuba se volvieron realidad condenando a los inocentes pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo._

_Lujuria. Pereza. Gula. Soberbia. Envidia. Avaricia. Ira._

_Los siete guardines de los pecados nacieron. Los siete pecados capitales."_

Cuando termino de releer la leyenda abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente antes de que un brillo apareciera en ellos. No podría creer que esta leyenda fuera en verdad tan reconocida entre todos los griegos y bastante temida, pero siendo sincera le fascinaba. Celia era una chica que le encantaba estar enterada de muchas cosas, pero a la vez le fascinaba leer un buen libro donde pudiera descubrir extraños mitos y se había leído bastantes de estos; como por ejemplo el de la caja de Pandora, los diez trabajos de Hércules, Teseo y el minotauro, la triste vida de Edipo y muchísimas más. Pero la que sin duda le había dejado con ganas de más había sido esta leyenda que se acababa de leer de un libro que compro hace poco en Inazuma Town, y solo con ver la portada supo que debía de adquirir el libro. Con una pasta en color rojo como la sangre y letras doradas gravadas como si hubiera sido a base de un cuchillo estaba escrito como titulo: "Los guardianes de los siete pecados". Primero se había sentido sorprendida al leer el nombre, curiosa en algún momento y sin saber porque simplemente había estirado la mano y con una suave caricia supo que el libro ya era de ella. Regateando a un buen precio el vendedor le dijo que había hecho una elección extraña, después de todo ese libro llevaba más de cinco años en su librería y nadie nunca había querido adquirirlo, ni siquiera lo habían mirado.

Celia sorprendida no había podido creerse eso. ¿Por qué nadie querría un libro como ese? Se veía tan interesante, tan misterioso y a la vez seductor. Él vendedor sonriéndole le vendió con prisas el libro antes de decirle que esperaba verla pronto. Ella sonriéndole sinceramente le susurro un gracias antes de volver su vista al libro que había comprado. Algo le había indicado que este libro significaría algo importante para ella. La leyenda. La había dejado en verdad sorprendida y maravillada, aun más al ver lo que la mentira y el engaño podían causar. Si tal vez Azrael no hubiera forzado a Sin, o tal vez si el ángel de la muerte le hubiera dicho la verdad a sus hijos desde el comienzo no hubiera ocurrido ningún castigo o ninguna maldición. Lamentablemente eso nunca ocurrió. Celia no era la mejor para opinar además ¿Qué importaba de todos modos? Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y nada ni nadie podría cambiar el pasado.

Un carraspeo le llamo la atención. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos de color castaño brillante. Casi soltó un gritito cuando reconoció a Nelly, esta solo le brindo una sonrisa burlona antes de negar con la cabeza. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su amiga al estar tan metida en su propia lectura. ¿Quién la culparía? Lo que tenia entre sus manos era ciertamente algo tan fascinante que la dejo sin otro pensamiento más que en los castigos de los guardianes.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior brindo una tímida sonrisa a la castaña quien solo guardaba silencio.

-Hola Nelly ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto algo sorprendida aún por ver a su amiga. Cuando se enfrasco en su lectura se aseguro de alejarse de todos por lo que se fue al parque a leer sola –. No te esperaba por aquí, es que estaba leyendo y pues… me deje llevar.

Nelly frunció el ceño antes de que viera la imagen del libro. En ella se mostraba a seis hermosas jóvenes mirando a la nada mientras en el centro estaba un atractivo mancebo con una espada enterrada en el suelo. En lo alto estaba escrito en letras doradas "los siete malditos".

-¿Qué es lo que estaba leyendo Celia? – pregunto Nelly sin entender lo que el libro significaba. La joven peliazul se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, no le gustaba hablar con nadie sobre su gusto por lo mítico aún más con sus amigas –. Son los "pecadores" ¿Qué significa eso?

-Es una leyenda – contesto al fin algo nerviosa. Los ojos castaños le miraron sin entender, tras lo cual soltó un suspiro –. Es una leyenda sobre los siete guardianes de los pecados.

La sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de la castaña antes que volviera la vista al libro que la joven de ojos verdosos sostenía entre sus manos.

-No deberías leer cosas así Celia, además ya sabes que son esas cosas son solo leyendas – se quejo Nelly. De inmediato la peliazul se puso a defensiva, había leído tres veces aquella leyenda y en su interior quería creer que era verdad –. Son pura mentira.

-¿Y lo de la isla Lioccot también fue una mentira? Tu nos contaste lo del Sky Team y el Dark Team, muchos dijeron que fue mentira pero tu creíste sin embargo además a mi me secuestraron demonios, entonces ¿Por qué entonces no puedo creer en esto? – cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado por la vergüenza. Ella nunca era brusca o mordaz pero había sentido que Nelly fue ofensiva ante sus gustos.

La castaña le miraba sorprendida antes que negara con la cabeza y volviera a sonreír con algo de disculpas en sus orbes. Celia bajo la cabeza en señal de disculpas, odiaba ser algunas veces grosera o peor aún odiaba discutir.

-Lo siento Nelly, no quise ser grosera contigo en verdad lo siento – trago saliva. Tal vez debía de tomarse un descanso corto –. En verdad lo lamento.

-No te preocupes Celia, yo fui algo dura y tienes razón quien sabe. Tal vez y tu leyenda pueda ser verdad – una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Nelly antes que frunciera el ceño. Soltó un suspiro y miro su reloj de color dorado –. Me tengo que ir a empacar, por cierto ¿Ya hiciste las maletas para el viaje a Atenas?

-Las estoy haciendo, justo me iba a terminar de empacar.

Cierto lo había olvidado. Hace poco habían recibido una carta de Paolo Bianchi quien les invitaba a unas vacaciones, mejor dicho al Inazuma Japan, en Atenas ya que un amigo suyo les había ofrecido hospedaje. Grecia, dios en verdad era una gran oportunidad y todos se habían lanzado sobre Mark para gritarle que aceptara la invitación. Aún recordaba como el pobre portero había asentido algo sorprendido y temeroso prometiendo que enviaría la carta lo más pronto posible al italiano. Podían haber pasado ya cuatro años desde el FFI pero todos los equipos seguían siendo unidos, por lo que de vez en cuando hacían unas vacaciones para todos y al parecer este año le tocaba a Orfeo. Y siendo sincera, esta oportunidad seria excelente y podría tomar tantas fotos del hermoso paisaje griego… era un sueño hecho realidad.

Se irían dentro de tres días, pero la espera era un infierno. Peor aún contando como Mark hablaba de tener un enfrentamiento contra el equipo italiano, pero eso los llevo a otra discusión por parte de los chicos quienes se quejaron diciendo que estas vacaciones eran para descansar, no para jugar. Ante aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y reír bajito.

-Yo también ya me voy ¿Nos vamos juntas? – pregunto. Nelly asintió antes de que el libro se le resbalara por la manos y cayera al piso abriéndose en una pagina donde el titulo decía: "lujuria".

-¿Quién es esa? – pregunto algo impresionada la castaña a lo que Celia miro también la imagen y quedo maravillada al instante.

La joven que estaba dibujada tenía un largo cabello de color tan negro como el ala de un cuervo, cayéndole como cascada sobre sus hombros. Sus enormes orbes eran de un brillante color plata mercurioso, trasmitiendo solo diversión y seducción. Pero sin duda la sorpresa estaba en su delicada belleza, parecía un ángel caído de los cielos. Tan frágil y hermosa que seria la envidia de todas las mujeres. Y su cuerpo era sin duda la envidia, pensó la peliazul al ver las curvas perfectas y esa cintura estrecha con aquellas largas piernas bien torneadas además de ser esbeltas. Dios. Era la mujer perfecta.

Pero una mujer maldita por la eternidad.

-Afrodita, o también llamada lujuria por muchos historiadores – contesto Celia aún mirando la imagen. Parecía como si aquella mujer fuera el mismo retrato de una diosa –. No es la diosa del amor. Es una de las guardianas de los pecados, y el que ella porta es la lujuria. Muchos dicen que la condenaron a ese vicio porque ella durante su vida mortal había sido una mujer demasiado coqueta y que había destruido infinidad de matrimonios.

Nelly asintió sorprendida.

-En verdad es hermosa, pero una leyenda – ante aquello frunció el ceño mientras miraba a un lado la imagen de una especie de concha de mar. Toco delicadamente aquella imagen antes de volver a mirar a Celia –. ¿Qué es esa concha?

Mirando fijamente la peliazul se encogió de hombros. No había entendido que significaba aquel dibujo sin embargo estaba empecinada en descubrirlo pronto.

-La verdad no lo se pero tal vez leyendo luego lo sepa – coloco el libro en su bolso antes de mirar a su amiga –. ¿Nos vamos?

-Si – contesto Nelly sonriendo –. De paso cuéntame sobre esa leyenda que te trae tan distraída.

Celia sonrió antes de comenzar a contarle toda la historia que se había leído. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella imagen de esa extraña concha de mar que había sido dibujada con una perla de color roja en su interior. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Lo había estado pensando por unos momentos cuando recordó la maldición que giraba entorno a los guardianes. Podría ser el sello de la joven Afrodita pero eso aún estaba en duda, nadie había logrado descifrar aquel sello aunque muchos decían que tal vez el sello en verdad era una joya tan hermosa como la mujer, otros decían que era una pintura. Nadie estaba de acuerdo pero todos los historiadores habían hecho lo mismo, descartaron la concha de mar con la perla roja en sus entrañas.

Aunque daba igual después de todo era una simple leyenda. Los guardianes de los pecados no existían ni ahora ni nunca. Solo eran una fantasía que los griegos se inventaron hace más de dos mil años.

O eso pensaría hasta que viera la verdad ante sus ojos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Se removió inquieta en la cama. No era cotidiano que ella recordara la leyenda de su maldición y la de sus hermanos, mucho menos en uno de sus encuentros con algún macho para saciar su vicio. ¿Cuánto ya había pasado? Si no le fallaba la cuenta, y casi nunca lo hacia después de todos entre sus hermanos era una de las guerreras más analíticas que existían, habían pasado más de cuatro mil años y dentro de veinte días se cumplirían los cinco mil de castigo. El asombro le invadió antes de que se enderezara tomando entre sus manos sus pantalones de cuero y comenzara a vestirse bajo el gruñido del macho que estaba al lado de su cama. Lo ignoro continuando con lo suyo, cuando finalmente termino de colocarse la chaqueta de cuero negro miro a su acompañante. Un _incubus_, demonio peligroso que sobrevivía a base de relaciones sexuales y sangre de sus victimas con el único fin de dejarlas preñadas preservando su especie, al que llamaban Lex. Ella lo había conocido hace tres horas, tiempo suficiente para entablar una conversación para luego pasar a la parte que ambos necesitaban. Al sexo. Él como demonio relacionado con aquel tema no le importo para nada ser usado para su propio fin, y a ella tampoco le importo después de todo solo era un polvo y luego no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

Con su maldición sentenciada por Gabriel hace cinco mil años le había sido impuesto un castigo que ya la tenia harta y fatigada. Entendía que ella no había sido una santa paloma en aquel tiempo pero tampoco era la justificación para la condena que había caído sobre sus hombros. Aquella desgracia de la cual se arrepentía junto a su familia, y que jamás lograría cambiar.

Soltó un suspiro cansino.

Incluso con el tiempo el sexo se había vuelto algo molesto y fastidioso. Considerando que había estado con tantos hombres que perdió la cuenta hace más de cuatro siglos atrás, recordaba algo cuatro y no sabia si era mil o cuarenta mil. Ese era el problema cuando el pecado que te identificaba era la lujuria carnal. Y ella sabía muy bien aquellas consecuencias desde hace mucho.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? – Lex, el demonio incubus, le ronroneo con una sonrisa seductora curvando sus labios –. Quédate un rato más y podre enseñarte algunas travesuras que aprendí con el tiempo. Te gustaran lujuria.

-Me llamo Afrodita, no lujuria – mascullo enojada. – No querrás conocer a la verdadera lujuria jamás, porque ese día desearas no querer tener más sexo en toda tu existencia.

Claro que se imaginaba que serian esas "travesuras" pero no tenía tiempo y tampoco quería seguir en la misma habitación que uno de sus tantos amantes del día. Lex frunció su seño y ella tuvo que aceptar que su elección de la hora no estaba nada mal. Rubio, con unos brillantes ojos negros que trasmitían pasión y deseo, con la piel llena de tatuajes y un rostro de modelo de portada. Aquel demonio era el sueño de toda humana, incluso tal vez el sueño de Afrodita durante su propia juventud. Pero sinceramente no importaba la apariencia, ni siquiera valía la pena encariñarse con uno de sus tantos hombres cuando debía de alejarse e irse a cazar otro para llevarlo a su cama. Si, ese era su vicio. Como portadora de la lujuria ella siempre debía de estar íntimamente con un hombre, sin embargo había una sola condición. No podía pasar de una noche con el mismo hombre porque sino debilitaría sus fuerzas y de paso se estaría condenando a la muerte. Otra cosa por la que detestaba a ese trió de tontos arcángeles.

Soltando un gruñido ignoro a al demonio y cogiendo sus cosas salió de la habitación azotando la puerta con enojo. No le gustaba tener que recordar su castigo o mucho menos recordar cual había sido el error que cometió en su juventud, pero lamentablemente el tiempo no ayudaba mucho y tampoco cargar con la conciencia. Cuando había sido una jovenzuela su vida se basaba en las guerras, coquetear con todo hombre que se ponía a su paso y molestar a las parejas que estaban a punto de contraer nupcias. Si, no había sido una buena chica, después de todo provoco incluso la separación de muchos matrimonios en la antigua Grecia pero bueno… tampoco había sido tan malo. Solo había sido una mocosa jugando con el peligro, con los hombres prohibidos que estaban a sus pies suplicando por una caricia o un beso. Cosa que ella les concedió si el mancebo era digno de aquel acto, provocando los celos de otras jóvenes casaderas. Ella fue diferente. ¿Cuántas ofertas de matrimonio tuvo Afrodita? ¡Dios! Ella tuvo cientos, pero siempre los rechazaba por un sinfín de defectos que encontraba en cada pretendiente. Que gracioso sonaba eso ahora, ella solo había querido placer y diversión, mas ahora que lo tenía ya no lo deseaba más.

Que tiempos aquellos…ahora solo le quedaba esperar hasta ella o sus hermanos hallaran su sello y lo rompieran con la profecía, si es que lograran descifrarla. ¿Acaso los arcángeles no podían haber sido más claros? No habría sido tan difícil todo si les hubieran dejado un mapa, o la profecía mejor resumida. ¡Pero No! A ellos les gustaba dar drama o hacerlos sufrir e implorarles misericordia, o como muchos decían purgar sus pecados.

-Maldita sea ¿Dónde puede estar ese maldito sello? – se retorció un mechón de cabello pensando en alguna manera de encontrar la solución. Aunque las respuestas no fueran tan fácil de encontrar –. Joder. Eso es más difícil de lo que pensé y ya se cumplieron los malditos cinco mil años.

-Pues buena cuenta la que hiciste Angeline – la dulce voz le sorprendió haciéndola darse vuelta. Encontrándose con unos ojos color granate brillantes. Reborn –. Es un gusto verte luego de una década.

Gruño una maldición.

-En primera llámame Afrodita, solo los humanos con los que me meto me llaman Angeline ¿Dónde mierda haz estado durante todo este tiempo maldito ángel? – no se molesto en ocultar el enojo que sentía. Habían necesitado a su guardiana pero esta se le ocurre desparecer un día y no volver a aparecer después –. Han pasado diez años, tiempo en el cual te necesitábamos y tu ni tus luces Reborn.

-¡Oh vamos! Ni que hubieran llorado tanto por mí. ¡Espera! Si lo hicieron – quiso matarla por eso pero aguanto las ganas. Esa mujer era sinceramente un demonio capaz de hacerla gritar u querer suicidarse –. Pero no te preocupes, si te extrañe Afrodita aunque me gusta más el nombre de Angeline pero bueno, sabes el mismo nombre por cinco mil años suena… aburrido.

Aquel ángel caído era una sencilla mierda. Reborn podía estar a cargo de vigilarlos y cuidar que no rompieran las leyes que les fueron impuestas pero eso no significaba que fuera la mejor en su trabajo. Cada cierto tiempo desaparecía y no volvía a aparecer hasta que le diera la maldita gana de hacerlo, lo que significaba que los dejaba a la deriva. En especial con la furia de su hermano mayor. Con los largos cabellos castaños rojizos recordándole algunas veces a las rojas manzanas le hacían preguntar si no se los teñía, pero descartaba la opción. La piel era blanca pero no pálida o nívea, un blanco algo bronceado dándole un toque de piel dorada, suave a la vista. No era demasiado alta por lo cual debía medir 1,58 o 1,56 siendo baja de estatura pero eso era reemplazado con sus curvas bien formadas y las largas piernas bien torneadas. Esa mujer era una modelo de catalogo pero su actitud era pésima y molestosa. Por lo cual muchas de sus hermanas querían matarla aunque no pudieran.

Afrodita tomo aire y miro a la guardiana de ellos.

-¿Consiguieron algo de información? – pregunto la castaña mirándole fijamente. Ella negó con la cabeza a lo que Reborn maldijo en voz baja –. Ni siquiera tu sello y eso que debe ser el más fácil de encontrar. Es una maldita concha de mar y en su interior debe de haber una perla roja, es fácil.

-Cuando tu lo dices lo haces ver fácil – gruño enojada. Era muy difícil buscar una maldita concha cuando había un montón en el mundo –. Hacemos lo mejor que podemos, pero dejando eso de lado. Ya han pasado cinco mil años – noto como el ángel se tensaba al entender para donde iba Afrodita. Sus labios se abrieron antes de volver a tensarse – ¿Cuándo será liberado Ariel?

Reborn suspiro y miro con una sonrisa pequeña a la guerrera.

-Su sentencia se cumplió hace dos días por lo tanto será puesto en libertad dentro de una dos días más – los ojos color granate se oscurecieron un poco. Esa era la buena noticia y el presentimiento le invadió. Algo malo estaba a punto de pasar –. Solo que hay un problema.

-¿Problema? Pues para que estés algo tensa debe ser uno bastante malo –. los ojos color granate le miraron nerviosos antes de que el ángel soltara un suspiro – ¿Qué tan malo es?

-Tan malo que estas en peligro tú y tus hermanos, como te lo digo… bien a ti nunca te han gustado los rodeos por lo cual te lo diré de frente. Tu madre Sin – su voz cedió y no pudo decir más.

-¿Qué tiene la puta que me pario? – no iba a decir que amaba y respetaba a su madre porque sinceramente la odiaba, después de todo la demonio la maldijo e incluso quiso matarlos cuando nacieron. No era la mejor madre además estaba muerta –. Sino mal se ella está muerta.

-Lo estaba. Ha revivido y no está muy feliz contigo y pues…. Ha creado una legión de demonios para matarte a ti y a tus hermanitos – Afrodita contuvo la respiración ante la confesión del ángel. Por todos los demonios –. Una cosa más, me falto decirte que ha mandado a los sabuesos del infierno por ustedes y que también va en busca de la destrucción del mundo. Mami es linda ¿A qué no?

Afrodita no sabía si gritar de rabia o si era mejor matar a la maldita castaña por su pésimo sentido del humor. Lo único que podía reconocer era que su madre, la demonio que la trajo a la vida había regresado y lo peor de todo era que estaba buscando la muerte de ella y sus hermanos. ¡Maldita sea! Gruñendo saco su móvil antes de mandar un rápido mensaje a todos sus hermanos informándoles de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Si Sin estaba resucitada y lista para matar eso significaba que estaban en peligro, y no solo ellos sino también sus sellos. Aquella demonio no le importaría sacrificar a los humanos con tan de que su venganza se diera a cabo. Y que Dios les ayudara si esta se cumplía. Imaginarse a los siete pecados esparcidos por el mundo y ocasionando la destrucción del mundo… con solo pensarlo sintió escalofríos y nauseas. Cuando recordó la parte muy mala del caso. Lo que mami les había mandado de regalo a ella y sus hermanitos.

¡Los sabuesos del infierno! esa maldita perra en verdad lo había hecho. Al ser los guardianes de los pecados se habían vuelto seres inmortales inmunes a muchas cosas. En otras palabras imposibles de matar salvo por aquellos malditos perros. Los sabuesos eran enormes canes de pelaje negro y del tamaño de un hombre adulto, fuertes y robustos casi pareciendo osos, tenían enormes colmillos bastante puntiagudos y capaces de destrozar fácilmente a cualquier demonio o ángel. Y el problema era la saliva, que contenía una especie de paralizante que dejaba inmóvil a sus presas dejándolos a merced de estos bastardos, y esa el problema que tenían los guardianes. En cuanto la saliva los tocaba los dejaba paralizados y bajo las garras de esos inventos de perro. Bueno… no había problema por Afrodita después de todo ellos la respetaban, pero no lo hacían con el resto de su familia. Agrego la parte de los perros en el mensaje de texto y lo envió antes de que soltara un gruñido de frustración. Este no era el mejor año de todos, para rematarla dentro de poco se cumplirían los cinco mil años y eso significaba que el momento de romper sus sellos había llegado. Solo que con muchos problemas más.

Que dulce era su madre. Primero los condenaba a una vida maldita y ahora los quería matar por algo que tenia contra su padre. Irónico. Su propia progenitora quería cortarle la cabeza. Y cuando lo hiciera desencadenaría la lujuria en todo el mundo, llevándolo al caos por el deseo desenfrenado. Luego debía matar a los otros portadores de los pecados.

La cuenta regresiva para la muerte de los siete pecadores estaba en marcha. Y nadie lo podría detener ni ahora ni nunca. Ni siquiera Dios o Luzbel. Joder.

Solo esto les pasaba a los portadores del pecado.

* * *

**Eso fue todo, ¿Qué les pareció? Sin más que decir les dejo la ficha de datos a los que le interese este tema loco y diferente:**

-Nombre griego: (suena extraño pero los ocho nacieron en la antigua Grecia y se necesita un nombre griego de nacimiento, como el de Afrodita (pueden usar incluso nombres de Dioses si quieren, pero que tenga relación con el pecado que portaran))

-Nombre mortal: (el que se usa con los humanos para pasar desapercibidos, más usado entre los humanos)

-Aspecto: (bien descrito, y tengan en cuenta que su apariencia es de jóvenes de veinte años)

-Personalidad: (como son actualmente y también su personalidad durante la edad griega, nada de bipolaridad o cosas así seamos algo realistas y por favor detallada)

-Joya de conversión: (con esta pueden invocar su armadura para las batallas (puede ser un anillo, collar, brazalete, zarcillo, etc salvo que debe de llevar la piedra preciosa que corresponda a su pecado))

-Armadura: (esto lo dejo a elección de ustedes, pueden basarse en cualquier armadura de cualquier época, desde la de los gladiadores, samuráis, etc salvo que es mágica)

-Armas: (también elección suya, es mágica por lo que ustedes pueden elegir los daños)

-Pecado: (no se pueden la lujuria y la soberbia, les recomiendo que se adapte a su personalidad)

-Maldición: (de acuerdo al pecado que eligieron, más abajo les daré la lista de los siete pecados y sus maldiciones)

-Tatuaje: (también se los dejo a su decisión y gusto, pero que este relacionado con su pecado y que no sea nada de un lobo o mariposa, o algo que no tenga nada que ver además de que deben decir porque esta relacionado y su significado (el tatuaje esta ubicado en toda su espalda))

-Bestia a su servicio: (bien, esta parte es como muchas otras a invención, su bestia es un ser infernal por lo tanto pueden basarse en cualquier animal que deseen pero descríbanlo bien e indiquen como lo consiguieron además de que habilidades tiene (este ser es otro tatuaje que se ubica en su brazo derecho hasta el cuello))

-Historia: (Invéntenla a su gusto, pero recuerden la parte de familia ricas y poderosas, generalmente no es necesario que hayan vivido en familias griegas en cualquier caso especifiquen de que parte desean venir como de los celtas si quieren)

-Relación con sus hermanos: (como no conocen a sus otros hermanos pueden poner aquí como es su actitud al saber que tienen hermanos y como se comportan con ellos)

-Pareja: (bien… esta parte la hablamos después)

-Extra: (cualquier dato interesante que quieran agregar)

**Pecados: **

***lujuria:** Afrodita/Angeline es la que carga este vicio. Su maldición le indica que debe de mantener relaciones sexuales, si ella no las mantiene comienza a perder sus energías hasta el punto de llegar a morir. La maldición tiene como condición que nunca puede tener al mismo hombre de lo contrario en lugar de recuperar energías las perdería, sus amantes deben de ser distintos. **El diamante es su piedra preciosa. **

***soberbia:** el que carga con este vicio esta maldito con la vanidad. Soberbia siempre tiene que jactarse de ser mejor que los demás, pero lo que lo marca como diferente es que cuando lo retan a algo soberbia siempre pierde. Extraño pero cierto, Rafael lo maldijo por que su facilidad de ganar por lo tanto lo condeno a una vida de derrota, cada vez que soberbia pierde sufre de terribles dolores que no cesan hasta dejarlo debilitado y vulnerable. **La amatista es su piedra. **

***envidia: **el portador de este vicio siempre envidiara todo acerca de otras personas, por lo tanto su castigo es algo peculiar y diferente. Siempre mentira acerca de todo, jamás puede decir la verdad y mucho menos dar halagos. Si envidia no miente sufre como castigo cortes dolorosos que aparecen en su cuerpo como si de cuchillos se tratasen. **La esmeralda es su piedra preciosa. **

***gula: **el portador de este pecado es el más distintivo de todos. Gula obliga a su guardián a siempre beber en exceso y termina sin alguna lucidez por horas, esto solo sucede cuando el portador esta enojado o triste. Otro detalle de la maldición es que gula no puede consumir ningún alimento ni bebida salvo el alcohol, y si lo hace vomita de inmediato dañándose a el mismo. **Su piedra preciosa es el cuarzo rosa. **

***avaricia: **el portador de este pecado tiene como maldición ansiar todo lo que tenga el prójimo y acumularlo para el mismo, llegando al grado de siempre robar. Si el portador no roba un objeto a toda persona que ve sufre de terribles dolores en su interior hasta llegar grado de debilitarse sino lo hace. **Su piedra preciosa es el ámbar.**

***pereza: **muchos creían que el portador de este vicio seria alguien que no movería ni un solo musculo pero eso es falso. Pereza esta maldito de una forma diferente, es equivalente a decir que es un suicida. El portador de este vicio tiene la desgracia de siempre sufrir dolores en el cuerpo, y si llega siquiera a experimentar sentimientos de placer, felicidad o alegría alguna los dolores vienen dejándolo incapacitado por horas o incluso días además de que cuando habla transmite la tristeza con sus palabras. **El zafiro es su piedra preciosa. **

***ira: **el portador de este pecado es uno de los peores con su maldición. Ira no puede contener su furia, y es fácil de hacer explotar por lo que debe siempre de estar aislado de todo individuo, porque cuando ira entre en un ataque de violencia nadie se salva. Generalmente debe causar destrozos para controlar la locura que lleva en su interior. **El rubí es su piedra preciosa.**

**Ahora si me despido de todos y gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer este prologo jeje. Otra cosa, ténganme algo de paciencia, y si no les respondo el PM ahora es por lo que ya mencione hace un momento, estoy sin internet pero leeré lo antes posible las fichas de datos. Por cierto solo elegiré a cuatro chicas y un chico, ni uno más ni uno menos así que no se pongan mal sino los acepte, no es que lo hayan hecho mal o algo por el estilo pero necesito que el oc encaje con el pecado escogido, además de que quiero ver como logran que su creatividad explote con este nuevo reto ya que seleccionare por personalidad, historia y demás detalles, pues… eso es todo jeje. Sin mas que decir espero pronto subir la continuación con los oc completos y de paso las continuaciones de los otros fics, debo mencionar que aún estoy escogiendo personajes para "eternal melody" por lo tanto en ese fic solo necesito ocho o nueve. Sin mas que decir byeeee y espero verlos pronto. **


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno se que ha pasado una semana desde que no subo nada y pues… culpen a la tarea. Pero dejando eso de lado aquí les traigo el capitulo de hoy, y es bastante larguito por cierto jeje. Antes que nada debo decir que aún me falta el oc de avaricia, todavía no estoy muy decidida por las opciones mandadas, pero si alguien quiere intentar todavía pueden mandar su oc para ver si encajan. A parte de eso necesito otros dos oc, si aunque no lo crean al final necesitare dos oc más, uno de demonio (aliado de la súcuba Sin) y a un ángel (enviado por los tres arcángeles). Si alguien desea participar puede mandarme un PM y yo les doy los datos necesario ahí. Ahora si los dejo con las pequeñas aclaraciones:**

**-**Lucifer no es el mismo que Luzbel en este fic, es para evitar errores en los próximos capítulos con ambos personajes.

-Los pecados que están dentro de los siete guardianes pueden hablar mentalmente con los guardianes. Por lo tanto las palabras cursivas son las palabras del pecado.

-Los arcángeles son los máximos superiores en el coro angelical.

_Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino a Level-5._

Ahora si disfruten del capi:

* * *

**1**

**Solo una Leyenda**

**Tres días después…**

Golpeo fuertemente la pared con su puño mientras gruñía otra maldición contra su progenitora. ¡Ya habían pasado tres días! Tres malditos días desde que supo que la bruja estaba viva otra vez. Sin fue revivida tal cual todos estaban esperando, lamentablemente demasiado rápido para su gusto. Los sensuales labios rojos se abrieron soltando un gruñido de rabia pura. ¿Cómo era posible que su propia madre pudiera estar tan enojada por traerlos al mundo? La comprendía de cierta forma. A nadie le gustaría el hecho de ser emborrachada, luego seducida y al final terminar embarazada cuando juraste un voto de castidad. Hasta ahí Sin tenía toda la razón, pero eso no significaba que los hijos tuvieran la culpa. ¡Dios! ¿Acaso Afrodita o alguno de sus hermanos pidieron nacer? Por supuesto que no lo desearon, ella decidió traerlos al mundo para después maldecirlos como si se trataran de unas ratas apestosas. Una madre jamás odiaba a sus crías, todo lo contrario. Una verdadera madre defendía a sus hijos con sus uñas y dientes, siendo capaz incluso de matar con tal de que ellos estuvieran a salvo. Por qué eso hacían las madres ¿No? Amar a sus niños. A sus hijos. Trago saliva tensa cuando un recuerdo regreso a la luz, algo que ella misma deseaba enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente. Ella no pensaba en "ellos" desde su muerte, y eso ya había sido hace demasiado tiempo, cinco mil años para ser exactos. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Murmuro una maldición y se alejo de la pared agrietada. Genial, daño el muro de su propia sala, tendría que repararlo luego. Enojada por su propia actitud violenta se dejo caer sobre el sillón blanco que adornaba la habitación. Sus ojos se cerraron antes que se abrieran otra vez mientras gruñía molesta. Últimamente su personalidad se había transformado de la habitual ironía y burla que expresaba, a una más grosera y malhumorada. Que chistoso. Afrodita siempre odiaba a los que se ponían serios y fríos, por lo que le encantaban las personas que se expresaban tal y como eran, candentes y apasionados. ¡Por supuesto! Ella amaba a los hombres así, en su juventud cuantas veces no había coqueteado con los hombres prohibidos, que estuvieran casados y que sus esposas no les prestaban la atención suficiente. Muy bien, se estaba saliendo del tema principal y ese era el de su querida madre que ansiaba asesinarla. Claro, primero Sin debía de encontrarlos, cosa difícil debido a que los siete estaban repartidos por el mundo viviendo en lugares que nadie imaginaria o mucho menos lo haría su madre.

Los mensajes que mando a los teléfonos de sus hermanos ya debían de haber sido recibidos, pero ninguno se comunico con ella. Frunció el ceño ante aquello extrañada, no era normal que no le dieran respuesta claro a excepción de… Heracles y Némesis. Cuando esos dos nombres llegaron a sus pensamientos suspiro cansada. La odiaban. Si, aunque le doliera hasta el fondo de su alma debía aceptar que dos de sus hermanos la odiaban y desearían seguro verla muerta. Con tan solo verla de inmediato ambos se ponían a la defensiva – al menos eso hacia Némesis mientras que Heracles solo le miraba sin sentimiento alguno – o se alejaban de ella como si fuera la peste, y como el infierno que le dolía. Entendía que Heracles lo hacia por el simple hecho de guardar sus emociones y tratar de no salirse de control porque sino el mundo se volvería un campo infernal. Mientras que Némesis lo hacia porque por alguna maldita razón odiaba, con toda sus letras, ODIABA a Afrodita, ¿Qué es lo que ella le había hecho? Cuando la conoció Némesis se había mostrado bastante fingida y altanera, grosera y engreída. Una mujer que se pensaba que era mejor que todos y con un corazón lleno de envidia, a la perfección con el pecado que portaba, incluso la pelinegra consideraba que némesis la odiaba por eso mismo. Némesis quería ser la portadora de lujuria, y eso era una locura. Por favor ¿Quién querría meterse en la cama de un hombre todo el tiempo?, ella lo odiaba. Suspiro otra vez llevando sus manos a la cabeza y masajeándola porque ya le quería explotar de un dolor fuerte. Quería a sus hermanos, a todos, incluidos al solitario Hércules y a la envidiosa de Némesis. Solo que había enlazado más su vida con uno de sus hermanos, concretamente el mayor de los ocho. Cuando conoció a Ariel al principio no había creído en su palabra hasta que él le mostro las pruebas necesarios, luego de aquello ella y su hermano mayor entablaron una fuerte conexión. Ariel fue su cordura en el momento de locura por el que paso. Él era su consejero, él único que la mantuvo cuerda por el tiempo de la guerra, especialmente cuando Afrodita solo quería matar a todos los que se metieran en su camino. Solo Ariel la calmaba. ¿Y los demás? Sus hermanas se mostraban reacias al inicio, no se acercaban ni entre ellas, colocando una berrera invisible para protegerse. Heracles solo se preocupaba por matar y crear estrategias de combate, fue por él que lograron llegar a la cima aunque esto fue lo que les costo su libertad. El tiempo pasó, la maldición empezó a volverse un fastidio que los separo aún más cuando ya lo estaban, volviéndose el tormento de los siete. A pesar de aquello, logro obtener la amistad de dos de sus hermanas menores. Las únicas que al parecer la querían, Colette y Keyla, se mostraban amables y entre ellas tres habían intentado localizar los sellos que serian su salvación. Los demás solo aceptaban el encierro de los pecados en su interior, por lo que tanto solo esperaban existir de esta manera por la eternidad. ¿Cómo podían seguir soportándolo? Afrodita lo odiaba, estaba harta. ¡Era despreciable vivir así! Tener que aguantar las caricias de tantos hombres, los besos forzados, y cuando ellos estaban en su interior. Pensaba en eso y al instante las tripas se le retorcían de puro asco. No. Esto debía de terminar ya. Debía de obtener su libertad y para eso solo necesitaba hallar su sello. Y hasta el momento no tenía nada de nada.

-Maldita sea – murmuro enojada. Ansiaba en aquellos momentos una buena batalla para descargar la frustración que sentía en su interior, claro tenia otra opción y esa era follar, cosa que no haría por ahora… al menos hasta que estuviera empezando a perder sus fuerzas. Los ojos color plata de la joven observaron el fuego que bailaba en la chimenea de su sala. El ambiente pacifico tranquilizo un poco su estado, mas no demasiado. Todavía percibía el enojo en su interior. Necesitaba pelear. Joder. Lo necesitaba enserio par aliviar esa necesidad que no podía extinguir tan fácilmente.

-Ya regrese Afrodita – la voz musical de Reborn le trajo a la realidad obligándola a detener sus pensamientos. ¿Cuándo llego la caída? Era demasiado extraño que Afrodita no notara cuando alguien estaba a su alrededor, después de todo ella alguna vez fue una guerrera que asesino a muchos en las sangrientas peleas de su época. En verdad estaba desconcentrándose por todo lo que sucedía con su madre –. Acabo de darle una bella visita a Hawái y debo decir que adore el lugar, ¿No haz pensado en mudarte allí? Seria mucho más bonito que esta casa solitaria que habitas en un bosque italiano.

¿Acaso no era adorable? Reborn o mejor dicho Ananiel – como la solían llamar antes que cayera a la tierra por someterse a la tentación – era bastante engreída y fastidiosa, sumándole su" lengua" sarcástica la hacían insoportable, en especial cuando estaba cerca de Némesis. Diablos, esas dos se odiaban a muerte, en muchas ocasiones la hermana de Afrodita había intentado volarle la cabeza a la caída solo que fallo al final. Hércules también sentía un rechazo por ella… pero por favor, su hermano mayor no sentía nada por nadie y dudaba que algún día recuperara sus sentimientos. Las demás ni que hablar, odiaban a la castaña. Podía decirse que Afrodita tampoco soportaba a Ananiel solo que… estaría mintiendo. En el fondo y con los años había tomado un cariño a la desgraciada esa, y había llegado a admirarla, pero eso no le quitaba que esa mujer era una lacra. Suspirando por decima vez en el día se levanto de su asiento antes que mirara fijamente a Ananiel quien estaba sentada en uno de sus muebles con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Si Némesis no la mataba un día lo haría ella. Jamás se mudaría a Hawái, las playas no iban con ella debido a que la morena prefería más tranquilidad y belleza. Como por ejemplo su rustica casa que se ubicaba en un bosque al norte de Italia, cercano a un bellísimo lago. ¿Quién desearía dejar un lugar así? Pues ella no lo haría. Una de las blancas manos de Reborn se dirigieron a su cabellera tomando un mechón e iniciando un juego con el, la veía un poco tensa. ¿Había ocurrido algo malo? No quería oír más malas noticias pero si eran importantes debía de escucharlas, aunque eso significara que sus nervios y preocupaciones aumentaran.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Afrodita. Reborn soltó su mechón de cabello y dirigió sus ojos color granate hacia ella. Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el ex ángel asintió. Debió suponerse aquello, nada bueno estaba pasando.

-Me he encontrado con algunos demonios, todos hablan de lo enojada que esta Sin en su reciente nueva vida – la boca de la castaña se hizo una línea de molestia. Un pequeño sonido de frustración surgió cuando la ojigranate se dejo caer hacia atrás. Ya se esperaba lo de la súcuba, y sinceramente le valía una mierda que su madre la odiara. Para Afrodita solo existió una madre, y fue la mujer humana que le crio por años –. Se nota que los odia. Dejando eso de lado, ¿Hallaron algo?

Afrodita negó con la cabeza sentándose en el sillón blanco. Nada hasta el momento, su hermana menor Colette estaba en aquellos momentos vagando por las Islas Galápagos, buscando hallar por aquellos lugares el sello de la pelinegra, mas sus resultados habían sido nulos hasta el momento. Claro, si es que Colette hubiera hallado una nueva pista o tal vez ya había localizado el sello de Afrodita. Ante esa pequeña posibilidad su corazón salto de regocijo, con solo pensar que en cualquier momento podría ser libre la hacia sentirse en paz y ansiosa por que aquello fuera verdad. ¿Qué haría en cuanto tuviera su perla entre sus manos? Principalmente la guardaría en un lugar seguro con recelo, protegiéndola de cualquier ladrón que intentara hurtarla para la destrucción de la guerrera. Como aquel pequeño objeto era su salvación a la vez era su propia perdición. Aquella perla endemoniada tenia en su interior parte del alma de Afrodita, para ser más específicos contenía su "amor". ¿Amor? Si, para desgracia o fortuna de la joven su sello protegía su amor, en otras palabras protegía la capacidad de que Afrodita pudiera seguir amando alguna vez. Gabriel fue cruel con ella, pero a decir verdad se lo había ganado por estúpida e ignorante, desprendiendo de su corazón un trozo del amor que sintió alguna vez. La maldición le dictaba que podría enamorarse – obviamente ella no deseaba esto – salvo que una condición nació; si la perla o el sello de la joven era destruido ella no volvería a amar, y si se había enamorado, ella dejaría de sentir cualquier cosa por esa persona. Se convertiría en una muñeca de trapo que serviría solo para el placer sexual de cualquier hombre, y eso seria peor de lo que ya estaba aguantando por milenios. A parte de este problema estaba que la situación si en caso el sello era roto. Destrucción y ruptura, dos cosas diferentes. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había de diferente en destruir y romper? Muchos considerarían que no existía ninguna desigualdad entre aquellas dos palabras sinónimas, sin embargo, si existía. Destruir significaba eliminar la perla físicamente, mientras que romper el sello era destrozar finalmente la maldición desde su plano mítico. Dos posibilidades, la primera era que el mal la rompiera y la segunda opción el bien. Dos hermanas que traerían al final un destino que perjudicaría o beneficiaria a la hermosa mujer. Lo único que deseaba era que el resultado fuera la opción dos, sino estarían todos condenados a una eterna vida con lujuria libre por la eternidad, y aquello era lo peor.

-Colette busca información de mi sello en la isla Santa Fe, según supo ahí habían algunas pistas pero no es nada seguro – eso le frustraba. Desearía haber ido con su hermanita para informarse más de su sello, lamentablemente no pudo por la sencilla razón que debía de buscar hombres para seguir manteniéndose con vida. Vivir o romper su maldición, cualquiera sabría su respuesta. Vivir –. Keyla esta desaparecida desde hace dos días y con los demás… ya sabes como me llevo con ellos – murmuro esto último en voz baja. No fue necesario decirle que sus hermanos la odiaban.

Reborn hizo una mueca antes de asentir. El ángel caído ya sabia como ella se llevaba con sus "queridos" hermanos, y eso avergonzaba a Afrodita. Todas las noches se hacia la misma pregunta, una que no era contestada jamás por el hecho de que nadie podría responderle, "_¿Por qué mis hermanos me odian? ¿Qué les hice?" _no. Mejor debía preguntar; ¿ellos ya sabían la verdad que Afrodita había intentado ocultar por estos cinco mil años? ¿Acaso el listo Heracles supo la canallada que hizo Afrodita y le aviso a las demás hermanas? No, si él lo hubiera sabido de seguro su ira hubiera explotado y se habría lanzado a matarla sin piedad alguna. Muy bien, significaba que aún no se aceptaban entre si. Eso le molestaba enormemente. ¡Por Dios! ¡Habían pasado cinco mil años! ¡Cinco mil! ¿Cómo es que todavía no se adaptaban a la idea de que eran hermanos? Afrodita lo había aceptado a los días de enterarse, Keyla con una década lo entendió a la perfección y por último Colette luego de mil años de conocerse. ¿Qué pasaba con el resto? Nada. Ni siquiera se molestaban en hablarse y las únicas palabras que se decían eran para saber si había peligro cerca. En todo caso debía decir mensajes de textos, porque ni palabras se dirigían. Que hermosa familia eran. Los ojos granates de Reborn se situaron ella con algo de lastima. Perfecto. Le venia como cereza al pastel que ahora un caído sintiera lastima. Su orgullo ya estaba siendo herido de la peor forma.

-Siento lo de tus hermanos – musito en voz baja la castaña. Afrodita evito su mirada distrayéndose con el fuego de la chimenea. ¿Tan fácil era ver la pena que ella profesaba? Esto era humillante para su espíritu guerrero pero no había nada más que hacer ante aquella situación. Ya estaba resignada al desprecio eterno de su familia –. ¿Te comunicaste con Heracles?

Ante la mención de su hermano soltó una carcajada. ¿Hablar con su hermano mayor? Pésimo chiste. Heracles como ya había dicho hace un momento era un hombre sin emociones, tan frio como el mismísimo hielo. Demasiado lógico y sin algún rastro de sentir. Heracles había hecho esto para mantenerse a raya de su lado destructor, pero ya desde hace mucho había dicho a sus seis hermanas que nunca quería saber nada de ellas. Finalmente cuando la maldición empeoro se condeno a la soledad encerrándose en un templo en Egipto. Desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver, y dudaba que él quisiera una visita ahora. Eso significaba que ella no podía poner ni un pie en el templo de su hermano, o sino las consecuencias serian terribles, entre ellas la furia de su hermano – cosa que provocaría un infierno y cientos de muertes – por lo que ni de broma iría con Heracles a menos que quisiera provocar la tercera guerra mundial. Sumando otro pequeño detalle… ella era la menos favorita del moreno.

-Sabes que si él me ve es capaz de matarme, recuerdas que me odia ¿No? – pregunto resaltando las últimas palabras. Reborn gruño antes de asentir. Los ojos color plata miraron las llamas danzar entre ellas, imaginándose el tatuaje que portaba su hermano, igual que la propia maldición que marcaba a Heracles –. También recuerda que él esta oculto en un templo a donde nadie puede acceder, salvo que puedas ser tú y tu teletransportación. Mis portales no sirven ahí.

-Tienes razón, olvide ese detalle – la castaña se levanto fastidiada y maldiciendo los extraños gustos del hermano de Afrodita –. Intentare convencerle algún día que se mude a Hawái y si quiere un lugar solitario que se meta a una maldita cueva como el cavernícola que es – Afrodita rio ante aquel comentario. Seria mejor que su hermano nunca oyera eso o sino castigaría a la lengua suelta de Reborn –. Bueno querida Afrodita debo irme a ver al neanderthal de tu hermanito, si sucede algo me avisas.

Ni siquiera le pudo contestar porque un momento Reborn estuvo a su lado y al siguiente ya no lo estaba. Seria más fácil aparecer y reaparecer como lo hacían los ángeles o caídos, pero no, a ellos les toco tener que trasladarse por portales creados por demonios, y estos estaban ubicados en diferentes lugares por el mundo. Gruñendo miro las llamas nuevamente justo en ese preciso instante sonó su móvil. Arrugo la frente mientras se levantaba y cogía el aparato electrónico que estaba en la mesa, miro el número y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro haciéndola sentirse feliz por ahora. Colette. Su hermana menor y casi la última de los ocho. Aquella chica al principio no había querido saber nada de Afrodita, pero con el paso del tiempo finalmente se habían hecho cercanas. Mejores amigas de alguna forma, por lo que podían contra la una en la otra. Si algo preocupaba a Colette de inmediato iba a los brazos de su hermana para contarle sobre sus problemas y viceversa. ¿Por qué no podían llevarse de esta manera los ocho? Lo que más ansiaba Afrodita era esto. Estar al lado de sus hermanos y formar la familia que necesitaba. "_O la que quieres reemplazar por la que perdiste hace miles de años ¿No?",_ en el preciso momento en el cual pensó aquello su cuerpo se tenso. Si, en alguna parte de su interior ya lo habría presentido pero se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Ella había intentado reemplazar a la familia que perdió en su juventud con los hermanos que conoció en el momento de la guerra. Que estúpida había sido. Negándose a retorcerse en la miseria de su conciencia contesto la llamada telefónica.

-Colette – sus labios pronunciaron con cariño el nombre de la joven. Esperaba que algo bueno hubiera sucedido en el viaje que realizo su hermana, o que al menos hubiera hallado alguna pista –. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Hallaste algo?

-_Afrodita – _la dulce y melodiosa voz le inundo los oídos haciéndola relajarse. Extrañamente su hermana menor tenía aquella habilidad en ella. En cuanto Colette hablaba de inmediato la pelinegra se relajaba como si acabara de oír un susurro de paz –. _Lo siento hermana – _la pesadez y el dolor se distinguían preocupando a la morena. Solo había una razón para ese estado de animo de su hermana y era por malas noticias – _No encontré nada. Al parecer la isla Santa Fe no tenía ninguna información para hallar tu sello. Lo siento. _

Al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió como parte de sus ánimos se iban al olvido. Así que Colette no hallo nada al final, bueno debió de esperárselo. ¿No se esperaba que esta misión fuera más difícil de lo que parecía? ¿Entonces por qué se hizo ilusiones? Tonta y estúpida, había deseado que de alguna forma pudiera tener la oportunidad de encontrar su sello y romper la maldición, pero solo quedo en eso. Un deseo. Uno que jamás se cumpliría a este paso, tal vez ya debía de resignarse a ser libre. Le dolía no obtener lo que siempre ansiaba y jamás obtenía. Sonrió forzadamente y apaciguo la pena que le invadía, no quería que Colette se sintiera frustrada o culpable por no conseguir nada, lo que contaba era que su hermana había intentado salvarla y para Afrodita eso significaba demasiado.

-No te preocupes Colette, ya nos esperábamos esto – a pesar de aquello ella mantuvo las esperanzas, pero eso lo hizo por tonta. Un sello era imposible de hallar y no tenían suficientes pistas para encontrar los siete por lo cual debían de resignarse en algún momento –. Será mejor que regreses a Francia, intentare buscar por otras islas. Ya hiciste mucho por mi hermana.

-_No Afrodita, aún no he terminado de buscar _– la seguridad en la voz de su hermana le sorprendió. Colette estaba algo enojada y frustrada pero a pesar de eso no se rendiría. Fue entonces que entendió la razón. Su hermana acepto aquel reto de encontrar su sello como un duelo, si lo perdía seria castigada con su maldición. Joder. No aguantaría ver como la joven se retorcía de dolor soltando terribles gritos, nadie podría ayudarla por días y seria demasiado para Afrodita. En que lio metió a su hermana –. _Me falta una de las islas, la llaman "El Edén". Buscare ahí y tal vez tengo suerte de hallar algo. _

-Colette no es necesari…– no le dejo terminar porque ya le había colgado. Susurro una maldición y aventó el teléfono móvil contra uno de los sillones. Le preocupaba, no se confiaba que algo bueno saliera de esta búsqueda de sellos pero imploraba porque ninguno de sus hermanos salieran lastimados o sino nunca se lo perdonaría.

Ni siquiera cuando ella misma había sido la responsable del sufrimiento de sus hermanos hace cinco mil años atrás.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Axel Blaze no estaba nada contento en aquel momento. ¿Cómo podría estarlo de todos modos? Había tenido una discusión con su padre otra vez y sinceramente estaba harto de seguir con esto. Podría ser que su progenitor finalmente acepto que él siguiera sus sueños de jugar al futbol pero aún trataba de convencerlo para que dejara atrás su sueño "infantil" – como solía llamarlo – y se decidiera de una buena vez a seguir la carrera de medicina como el hombre deseaba que fuera. Y fue aquella razón por la cual discutieron la noche anterior. Se sentía fatal al recordar como su pequeña hermana Julia los había visto discutir. Sus lágrimas lo habían desarmado, por lo que termino diciendo que saldría un momento, luego de aquello se largo a practicar un rato sus tiros regresando casi a medianoche. Su padre ya estaba dormido al igual que su hermanita, por lo tanto la única que había estado esperándole había sido su nana. Debería sentirse de alguna forma avergonzado por reaccionar de aquella forma con su padre, pero ya estaba en verdad cansado. ¿Por qué no solo aceptaba que Axel quería ser un futbolista? ¿Tanto daño hacia que el hijo del reconocido doctor Blaze fuera un delantero? Sinceramente el rubio ya no sabia que pensar acerca de esto. Miro por la ventana de su asiento observando como las nubes opacaban gran parte del firmamento, frente a su asiento algunos ronquidos no le permitían dormir bien pero de mala gana debía de aguantarlos. En muchas ocasiones Mark era imposible, y Axel deseaba tirarle un pelotazo en toda la cara para que entendiera las tonterías que solía hacer – o en este caso para acallar los audibles ronquidos – o en los largos entrenamientos que solía crearse dejándolos a todos agotados y listos para quedarse en cama al menos por toda una semana, ¿Quién no querría matar a Mark luego de eso? La lista era bastante larga, encabezada por Axel y Nathan, pero… a pesar de todo aquel inocente portero era uno de sus mejores amigos y en el cual siempre podía contar cuando estaba en problemas. Una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios ante aquel pensamiento, deberás estimaba a este chico tan fanático del futbol, al igual que estimaba de la misma forma a Jude o a Shawn. Podría decirse que esos tres junto con Austin eran sus amigos más cercanos y en lo que no dudaba en confiar sus más grande secretos o las preocupaciones que solían atormentarlo, como por ejemplo la pelea con su padre.

-¿Todo bien Axel? – la grave voz de Jude le trajo a la realidad. Los ojos color chocolate se fijaron en el segundo compañero de asiento que tenía y al final reconoció lo cambiado que estaba su amigo. A sus dieciocho años Jude Sharp era bastante diferente a lo que había sido en su infancia. Todavía seguían sus rastas de siempre, salvo que su aspecto había cambiado más de lo esperado. Jude se había vuelto un chico bien parecido y atractivo que sacaba suspiros a las jovencitas cada vez que le veían. Incluso sus distinguidas gafas habían sido cambiadas por unas de color blanco con vidrios verdes. Inteligente como era mucho lo admiraban, y todavía conservaba esa actitud de estratega característica de él. El ojirojo se sentó mejor mientras acomodaba el libro que había estado leyendo hace unos momentos, y por lo que el rubio sabía se trataba sobre algunas novedades de Grecia, después de todo viajaban en aquellos momentos a la isla de Creta – cortesía del amigo de Paolo – y la verdad que necesitaban aprender algo de las costumbres griegas. Otro ronquido por parte de Mark le hizo gruñir. Habían decidido sentarse Jude y Axel, ya que entre ellos dos se llevaban excelente juntos, claro hasta que frente suyo se sentó Mark y ahora roncaba dejándolos con un pésimo humor al no poder ni pegar un ojo por sus ruidos.

-Estoy bien Jude solo un poco fastidiado – susurro. No quería arruinar el viaje con sus problemas por lo cual prefería mantenerse callado por el momento. Dirigió su atención otra vez hacia la ventana tratando de distraerse –. Supongo que Paolo nos recogerá en el aeropuerto ¿No?

-Si, eso es lo que dijo. Luego nos llevara a la casa de playa de su amigo – vio por el rabillo del ojo como el estratega fruncía el ceño –. Aunque ni siquiera nos dijo como se llamaba su supuesto amigo. Solo menciono en su carta que lo había conocido en Italia hace un años y que seria interesante que pasáramos un tiempo por aquí en Grecia.

Hace casi dos semanas recibieron la carta de Paolo preguntándoles si querían pasar unas vacaciones en las playas de Grecia. En cuanto se enteraron de esto inmediatamente se habían lanzado al ataque para que Mark contestara rápidamente un si, por tanto ahora estaban de viaje a la isla de Creta para sus ansiadas vacaciones. ¿Grecia? ¿O más específicos la isla de Creta? Interesante lugar. Había visto en algunos folletos la belleza de aquellas playas, donde el mar azul chochaba contra la arena y las enormes olas bañaban a los surfistas dándoles la posibilidad de disfrutar del lugar. En definitiva Harley amaría ese lugar, pero solo había un pequeño detalle y era que el pelirosa al subir al avión comenzó a ponerse nervioso, finalmente perdió el control cuando despegaron. Todavía podía escuchar a la perfección los gritos que hacían eco por todo el avión, asustando a los pasajeros y de paso avergonzando a los conocidos del pelirosa. Solo que si existía un Dios. Gracias al cielo que la azafata había tenido unos excelentes pastillas para dormir que dejaron como roca a Harley. En aquel instante el joven de Okinawa estaba profundamente dormido, y nada lo despertaría hasta que llegara a su destino. Perfecto para todos. Fue cuando de repente se escucho un grito femenino que expresaba bastante enojo. Sorprendido, Axel se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y levantándose observo como Scott venia corriendo con un libro entre sus manos. Scott también había cambiado mucho en estos cuatro años, en especial su altura. El pequeño niño se había vuelto un joven de diecisiete años bastante alto, con ese tradicional peinado que siempre usaba y aquellos ojos naranjas que demostraban una chispa traviesa junto con una energía que seguía sorprendiendo a muchos. Por un lado maduro un poco, y decía poco porque todavía hacia esas bromas que sacaban de quicio a todos, pero como siempre no podía resistirse a molestar a alguien y en este caso su victima era la pobre Celia.

-¡Devuélveme mi libro Scotty! – grito enojada Celia mientras corría detrás del peliazul. Este volvió a reír antes de agitar el libro con su mano derecha, en símbolo de que primero debía atraparlo si quería recuperar lo que le habían robado. Los ojos verdes de ella fulminaron al mocoso, un gruñido salió de su garganta cuando se lanzo a perseguir otra vez a Scott quien corrió en otra dirección a pesar del reducido espacio en el que se encontraban podían hacer una extraña persecución –. ¡Ven aquí!

La pequeña Celia se veía bastante diferente. Axel observo su cabello azul agitándose en la carrera mientras sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono sonrosado por el enojo que le estaba haciendo pasar el adolescente. Había crecido un poco más, mientras su cuerpo se había desarrollado mejor para el gusto de muchos hombres, por lo cual Jude solía molestarse cada vez que alguien veía por mucho tiempo a su "pequeña" hermanita. Bueno, el rubio también se pondría de forma defensiva si alguien pasara mucho tiempo con Julia, en especial los hombres. Debía aceptar que Celia era bastante bonita, pero nunca la había visto de otra manera a menos que fuera como una hermana. ¿Por qué nunca se había fijado en Celia como mujer? ¿O en Silvia, Nelly o Camelia? Es decir, el las respetaba pero no era pecado que invitara a salir a sus amigas o a otra chica. Entonces… ¿Por qué nunca lo hizo? A su edad le avergonzaba decir que nunca tuvo un flechazo con alguna chica, o por otro lado le daba pena decir que no sentía gusto por las mujeres que conocía. Para su propia suerte, jamás había visto de otra manera a sus amigos varones, por lo cual aún permanecía la pregunta: ¿Por qué no me atraen las mujeres que he visto? Todas eran hermosas y muchas le perseguían para que pudieran ser más que amigos, a lo que él las rechazaba. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué acaso llegara la mujer perfecta? Que estúpido era. No era como si la mujer de sus sueños pudiera aparecer así como así, además estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Otro grito de Celia le hizo rodar los ojos, fue cuando varios pasajeros comenzaron a quejarse por aquel "espectáculo" que se realizaba en pleno vuelo. Jude se paro fastidiado y cuando Scott pasaba por su lado lo cogió de la camiseta para luego arrebatarle el libro de su hermanita. Cuando la peliazul llego sonrió y estiro las manos recibiendo su preciado libro.

-Gracias hermano – dijo la chica con una bonita sonrisa que sonrojo un poco a Scott obligándole a apartar la mirada. Axel sonrió burlón, ya había notado desde hace un tiempo que ese mocoso sentía algo más que amistad por Celia y estaba más que seguro que sus travesuras hacia la chica se debían a que quería llamar su atención. Tonto. Primero debería de intentar madurar y dejar sus actitudes infantiles de lado, ya luego hallaría la forma de llamar en verdad la atención de la ojiverde. Celia miro enojada a Scott antes de que suspirara cansada –. En verdad que eres imposible Scotty, yo solo quería leer un rato y tú tenias que llevarte mi libro justo el momento más interesante.

El chico bufo fastidiado cruzándose de brazos y hacer una especie de puchero que cualquier mujer encontraría adorable, y a la vez infantil. En verdad Scott había querido llamar la atención de Celia para haber hecho lo que hizo.

-Te estuve hablando por varios minutos y tú ni me escuchabas Celia – se quejo el peliazul inflando las mejillas. Miro en dirección hacia el libro y gruño –. No se que te interesa tanto de ese libro, es pura mentira todo lo que dicen ahí – la joven le miro ofendida. Gran error. Scott al ver como el enojo atrapaba otra vez a la ojiverde no tuvo más que maldecir en voz baja. Axel acordó que el chico no sabía nada de mujeres, no era bueno nunca decir que sus cosas eran tonterías o mentiras sino ellas al final terminaban como fieras.

-¡No es mentira! – se quejo Celia echando humo por las orejas. Jude le susurro que se calmara pero ella no le hizo ni el meno de los casos. Puso su mano izquierda sobre su cadera antes que pisara fuertemente el suelo –. Sabes que Scott, piensa lo que quieras y déjame en paz. Yo si quiero leer este libro que es bastante interesante para información tuya.

-¡Pero si solo habla de griegos y más mentiras! – objeto el ojinaranja a lo que ella casi lo mata con la mirada. Recordatorio, no burlarse jamás de los libros de la gerente porque sino podría enojarse demasiado.

-Calma los dos – intervino finalmente Jude. No le gustaba que pelearan, y peor que fuera su hermana –. Scott vete a sentar de una buena vez que estamos llamando mucho la atención y tú Celia solo cálmate, nadie más se quejara de tu libro así que no más pleitos ¿Entendido? – ambos asintieron –. Perfecto, ahora a sus asientos – cuando el peliazul se fue rechistando acerca de que Jude era demasiado mandamás el de rastas detuvo a su hermana. Esta le miro curiosa antes que su hermano señalara con un dedo el libro que ella cargaba –. ¿De que es ese libro Celia?

Las mejillas de la peliazul se sonrojaron un poco antes que evitara mirar a su hermano mayor. Axel arqueo una ceja, en verdad debía de ser un tema extraño para que la joven se pusiera de esa forma. Un suave susurro salió de los labios de la peliazul –. Es sobre una maldición de los arcángeles… los siete guardianes de los pecados o mejor dicho inmortales que llevan en su interior uno de los pecados capitales.

La sorpresa podía verse en el rostro de Jude y Axel. ¿Escucharon bien lo que la joven dijo? Analizaron sus palabras y no. Escucharon perfectamente lo que ella dijo, y eso fue sobre unos guardianes inmortales que fueron malditos por los tres arcángeles principales. Jude ya sabia de por si que su hermanita era bastante curiosa, por lo cual siempre se le encontraba leyendo algún libro que le interesara y tuviera relación con historias fantásticas o mitológicas. ¿Los pecados? Eso nunca se lo habría esperado. Generalmente cuando se hablaba de este tema era para criticar lo que nosotros los humanos solíamos cometer en contra del mandato divino. La realidad era que Jude jamás se lo habría preguntado, ¿Qué pasaría si todos los hombres y mujeres no fueran pecadores? ¿Vivirían en paz y armonía? Claro que aquella pregunta no tendría respuesta alguna, los seres humanos eran toda una historia de guerra, peleas y discordia así que la esperanza de un mundo pacifico siempre estaría descartado. Sonrió con ternura a Celia antes que mirara el libro otra vez. Al menos debería tratar de leer unas paginas para comprender de esta forma el interesa de la joven.

-Se oye interesante, ¿Me lo prestarías para leer un rato Celia? – pregunto. Los ojos de su hermana le miraron sorprendidos antes que sonriera asintiendo. Le entrego el libro a Jude y este lo abrió en la primera página donde en hermosas y elegantes letras de color oro se contaba la leyenda más antigua que cualquiera podría creer irreal. El titulo decía bien claro: _"El origen de los siete guardianes". _

-Se que te gustara bastante Jude y tal vez tú puedas entender mucho mejor las pequeñas pistas que no logro descifrar – comento la joven cuando noto las miradas de varios pasajeros. Con vergüenza se despidió, y fue en dirección a su asiento dejando a su hermano leyendo el inicio de la leyenda y a Axel a su lado ojeando un poco sobre el mito. Al principio ambos no habían entendido como un ángel de la muerte soñaba tan intensamente con ser padre, la razón llego entonces. Todo hombre siempre quería ser padre y ver crecer a sus hijos, tener una descendencia y algún día decir con orgullo; "_Ese es mi hijo"_. Una diferencia muy grande era tener hijos con una mujer que lo consintiera y otra obligar a una a ser la madre. Azrael cometió un error, pero que una madre condenara a sus hijos… eso si era bajo. Y así siguieron, por una extraña razón ni Jude ni Axel podían quitar la vista de las letras doradas que lo obligaban a seguir leyéndolas. Guerras, muertes, venganzas, todo combinado formo la destrucción de la raza humana, que al final causo como consecuencia una maldición que nunca seria rota hasta que se cumplieran los cinco mil años.

-Tonterías – murmuro Axel terminando de leer el final de la historia. ¿Quién se habría dignado a crear tan leyenda? Seguro alguien con demasiado tiempo libre o tal vez un mito que nació de hace siglos para pasar de generación en generación.

Jude pasó la hoja del libro interesado cuando quedo en una página que decía con letras grandes y de un tono plata: LUJURIA. Y en el centro había la foto de una mujer, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella estuvo perdido. Dios. Era perfecta. Sus largos y preciosos cabellos de color negro como el ala de un cuervo caían elegantemente hasta que caían sobre sus hombros y llegando a sus muslos. Su cremosa piel era nívea. Con un toque frágil que podía parecer rompible fácilmente, y de alguna forma provocaban que Axel tuviera ganas de acariciarla para saber si en verdad era tan suave como aparentaba. Alta, esbelta, delgada y con una cintura perfectamente estrecha acompañada de unas preciosas curvas que una modelo de catalogo envidiaría. Pero lo que sin duda lo cautivo llevándolo a un nuevo mundo fueron sus ojos. Plata, un tono liquido combinado con el mercurio dándole una belleza sin igual. Los orbes brillaban a pesar de ser una imagen, burlones y traviesos, ocultando y a la vez prometiendo placeres inimaginables. ¿Cómo podía existir aquel color? ¿Cómo podía ser posible un brillo tan travieso y seductor? Las espesas y largas pestañas negras cubrían delicadamente los orbes embelleciéndola más si ya era posible. No solo eran sus ojos y su cuerpo, también estaba su rostro. Delicado y con finas facciones que resaltaban su belleza comparándola a un ángel caído del firmamento. Y sus suculentos labios, rojo y apetecibles que sonreían de una manera que le mandaban escalofríos. ¿Serian sabrosos como aparentaban? ¿Se hincharían poniéndose más rojos con sus besos? Seria una tentación que no dudaría en probar, una y otra vez incluso… ¡Esperad! ¿Él estaba imaginándose mientras besaba a una mujer del libro? ¡Joder! Esa mujer perfecta era solo un dibujo, un mito que no existía. ¿Cómo era posible que siquiera pensara en ella como algo más? Correcto, estaba en la edad de las hormonas y todo ese rollo, pero era patético que pensara siquiera besar a una mujer que no existía en la vida real. Regreso los ojos hacia la mujer y quedo atrapado otra vez. Su hermoso cuerpo era cubierto por unas finas telas blancas que la envolvían en un precioso vestido con escote de corazón, donde sus pechos encajaban perfectamente, la larga falda caía hasta los suelos mientras en su cuello llevaba una especie de collar. Trago saliva cuando sus mejillas ardieron y no pudo evitar relamerse con la lengua los labios. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Observo a Jude para saber si al él le pasaba lo mismo, y se encontró con el rostro sorprendido del joven. Sus mejillas estaban igual de rojas que las de Axel pero como rápido vino, rápido se fue.

No era común que le pasara esto, sin embargo con solo ver la imagen sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y un extraño calor se extendía por todo su pecho. ¿Qué había sido eso? Los hermosos ojos color plata parecían mirarle aunque eso no podía ser posible. ¿Por qué demonios él no podía dejar de mirarlos? Era como si un hilo lo atara a ella. ¿Por qué no le pasaba esto por ejemplo con Nelly? La hija del director Raimon era hermosa sin duda, con sus largos cabellos castaños o esos hermosos ojos del mismo color hipnotizando a todo el que la veía, salvo los jugadores del Raimon. Su belleza siempre llamaba la atención de todo chico, pero a él nunca le había llamado la atención. En cambio este dibujo le robaba hasta los suspiros. Ahora si sonaba que su vida amorosa era totalmente patética. Decidido a dejar de pensar en ella fue directo a las letras que estaban debajo de la imagen, y comprendió el nombre de la mujer. Afrodita, como la diosa del amor y la belleza de la mitología griega. La sensual deidad a la cual todos caían rendidos a sus pies, con razón aquel nombre, con esa morena quedaba a la perfección porque si fuera de carne y hueso Axel no dudarían en mendigar un simple beso con tal se probar esos suculentos labios rojos. Y ahí iba otra vez.

-Afrodita, guardiana de la lujuria – leyó Jude mientras seguía viendo la hermosa imagen de la mujer al igual que lo hacia Axel. Sus ojos no se despegaban, necesitaba seguir viéndola como si fuera una adicción –. Hermosa pero letal, afrodita fue alguna vez la supuesta hija de un poderoso rey de la antigua Grecia. Desde pequeña demostró una fuerza y absoluta belleza que enorgullecía a su padre, por tanto fue entrenada para las batallas y con el tiempo convirtiéndose en una excelente guerrera que llevo a su reino a muchas victorias. No fueron pocas las ofertas de matrimonio, sin duda la joven princesa tuvo cientos incluso miles de pretendientes que peleaban por sus amores, pero solo uno lo obtuvo o eso se cuenta ya que la vida de la guardiana de lujuria no es muy específica.

¿Lujuria? Por supuesto. Esa mujer representaba al absoluto pecado carnal, y dudaba que hasta un santo se resistiera a ella. De seguro que al ser tan hermosa había tenido cientos de propuestas de matrimonio, y por alguna extraña razón eso molesto un poquito al rubio. Menudas tonterías. Olvidándose de la mujer en el libro fijo su atención otra vez el hermoso cielo azul, de alguna forma prefería concentrarse en otra cosa para relajarse y olvidar aquellos malditos ojos. Esa mujer – si de casualidad existiera en verdad – seria la perdición de cualquiera, y Axel estaba seguro más que nunca que jamás dejaría que alguna chica lo llevara a su propia ruina. Una destrucción de la cual no podría reponerse después, y las heridas del corazón eran las más difíciles de curar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Sus ojos recorrieron la última página de su libro antes de que lo terminara y por fin lo cerrara de un solo movimiento. El silencio sepulcral no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, le gustaba estar solo en aquellos momentos para poder distraerse un rato leyendo cualquier libro que pudiera encontrar en los enormes estantes que tenía en su templo. Sus ojos se quedaron un segundo en aquellos estantes de madera que adornaban el cuarto, a parte de las sillas y la única mesa en el centro. Con los años de confinamiento que se había dado tuvo que leer miles libros para matar el tiempo y de algún modo no aburrirse, ¿Aburrirse? Estúpido. Él no podía "aburrirse" por el simple hecho que no sentía emociones. Desde que la maldición cayó sobre sus hombros tuvo que renunciar a los sentimientos – entre ellas la tristeza, el orgullo, la diversión y muchas más – para que de esta forma su ira no se desatara destruyendo todo a su paso y sin posibilidades de ser aplacada. ¿Cuánta destrucción causo durante su juventud? No lo recordaba muy bien, o tal vez no quería recordar, pero la realidad era que causo miles de muertes, no le había importado si eran niños o mujeres. A ira no le importaba. Tan solo mataba, asesinaba por el placer de sentir que todos debían de pagar. La humanidad debía de pagar y él no era más que un medio de ira para desencadenar desastres y hambruna. Claro, para controlar a su pecado tuvo que pagar un alto precio y ese era volverse un ser sin emociones. El fuego de las antorchas que estaban colocadas alrededor se alzaron iluminando más la habitación con un toque oscuro y misterioso. Su instinto de guerrero le aviso que no estaba solo, fue suficiente para que sus sentidos se alzaran listos para localizar el peligro que había irrumpido en su "templo". Se giro rápidamente buscando al intruso pero no hallo a nadie. Seguía estando solo. Se levanto de la silla dejándola caer en un sordo ruido por su veloz movimiento, inspecciono rápidamente su hogar pero aún así no había nadie, ni siquiera su "amigo". Bueno, sino era la visita de él, entonces ¿Quién era? Estrechando los ojos camino unos pasos cuando la sintió por fin. Una presencia. Dirigió su mano hasta la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba en su cintura, con tan solo cogerla y sacarla rápidamente las llamas surgieron superando las mismas llamaradas de todas las antorchas. Él espero.

La presencia se agito un poco. Escucho un pequeño ruido y luego algo estuvo tras de él. Un cálido aliento rozo su nuca mandándole un escalofrió a través de su espalda. ¿Qué demonios? Girándose busco al que estuvo hace unos momentos a su lado más solo se encontró con la misma soledad. Estaba solo. Juraría que hace unos momentos alguien estaba aquí, y podría decir que "alguien" respiro contra su nuca. Incluso podía sentir un leve aroma, una delicada esencia femenina. Esta bien, puede que no estuviera cerca de una mujer como hace unos cuatro mil o tres mil años, pero todavía podía reconocer el suave aroma de una. Madreselva, gardenias y jazmín, tres esencias que lo hicieron sentirse un poco mareado. En verdad alguien había estado aquí, y eso estaba pésimo. Se suponía que ningún mortal o demonio podía entrar en el interior de este lugar. Unos pasos le advirtieron que ya no estaba solo otra vez. Detrás de él. Antes que cualquiera pudiera notarlo él se movió antes de golpear fuertemente al intruso mandándolo al suelo, la larga y ancha hoja de su espada termino contra el cuello de su adversario. Lo mataría… hasta que supo que era el patético ángel caído que se suponía estaba desaparecido por una década. Le importaba muy poco que era la vida de esta estúpida mujer, incluso considero que ya estaba bien muerta. Se había equivocado. Reborn le miro enojada, expresando que no estaba nada contenta con estar tirada en el suelo y con una espada a punto de rebanarle la cabeza.

-Discúlpame que te lo diga príncipe Heracles – lo último lo dijo con puro sarcasmo. Sus ojos granates lo miraban furibundo cuando el recordó algo, la última vez que la había visto sus ojos no eran de ese tono. Los recordaba de un tono rojizo claro –. ¡Quítame la puta espada del cuello imbécil!

-Solo me defendí – la voz sonó monótona y sin rastro de pena o vergüenza. Solo frialdad como el acero pero a la vez grave. Lentamente las llamas del arma se extinguieron y la espada regreso a donde pertenecía, atada a su cintura. Sus ojos recorrieron los brillantes orbes color granate y termino oliendo la esencia de ella, ¿habría sido Reborn la que estuvo hace unos momentos con él? Frunció el ceño y olisqueo un poco el aire. Pera, azahar y jazmín. No era el mismo aroma. Eso significaba que alguien más, otra mujer estaba a su lado antes que el ángel –. No deberías estar aquí.

-No es como si me gustara estar aquí tampoco, mucho menos con un nearderthal como tú – no le molesto. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las tonterías de Reborn, además no le importaba en lo más mínimo debido a que no sentía nada. ¿Qué haría un hombre que sentía? Debería de estar enojado o divertido con su expresión hacia él, pero como él debía de mantener a raya toda sensación que pudiera desatar a Ira debía de controlarse. Daba igual de todas formas, con el tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a ser una especie de "robot" –. Vengo de parte de Afrodita, tu querida hermana que si se preocupa por ti bastardo no como tú que hace tiempo la quisieras ver muerta.

Afrodita, la portadora de lujuria, así que de ella se trataba. Heracles no dijo nada pero la idea que su hermana menor haya enviado a Reborn no le hacia sentir mucho agrado. Cuando conoció a la morena había sido un joven que estaba enloquecido por las guerras y ocasionar la derrota de todo aquel que se ponían en su camino, mientras que su "hermanita" había sido una mujer llena de sed de venganza. Todavía podía recordar aquellos ojos como la plata llenos de odio y buscando venganza, no se había detenido a pensar una razón porque no le importaba. ¿Qué significaban sus hermanas para él? Nada. En algún momento cuando las conoció se dijo que las odiaba y sentía un asco hacia ellas. Por Afrodita… sintió solo rabia. ¿Por qué rabia? Porque con solo verla había pensado que la mujer era hermosa, lo aceptaba, esa maldita mujer había sido el sueño de todo hombre. Incluso si no los unieran los lazos sanguíneos le hubiera gustado que ella le perteneciera. Deseos de juventud que se extinguieron hace mucho, ni ahora ni nunca quería una mujer. ¿Cómo tendría una si no sentía emociones? ¿Cómo una hembra podría quererlo cuando el llevaba un pecado tan desastroso como ira? Nadie. Siempre estaba solo y eso era lo mejor para todos, incluso podría decirse que era mejor que sus hermanas lo odiaran también, de esta forma al menos las vidas de ellas no estarían en peligro si se salía de control. Hasta que Afrodita llego a su vida hace cinco mil malditos años. La mujer sin duda era una testaruda, siempre intentando hablar o "confraternizar" con Heracles. Pero el único resultado que había obtenido era la frialdad de él. No necesitaba a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermana y en cada oportunidad se lo recordaba, mas ella se hacia oídos sordos. No entendía a las mujeres en verdad, siempre haciendo estúpidos melodramas. Tampoco es que quisiera ver muerta a la morena, y como siempre se lo había dicho, no le importaba nada acerca de ella. No deseaba su muerte pero eso no significaba que se interesara en el bienestar de su hermana.

-No me importa nada de ella, así que déjame que estaba leyendo en estos momentos cuando me interrumpiste – alejándose del ángel fue hacia su librero y saco un libro de pasta blanca. Fue hacia la mesa y levanto la silla del suelo antes de sentarse en ella. Abrió el grueso libro e inicio su lectura bajo la mirada furibunda de Reborn. Era de medicina, específicamente sobre enfermedades infecciosas. Ya se le estaban acabando casi toda su colección por lo que no le quedaba de otra más que leer libros de cualquier tipo incluso si eran sanadores. La especialidad de Heracles podía ser la batalla, mas, tenia una arma mucho más poderosa y es era su inteligencia. Un pisotón de la fémina resonó, seguido de una maldición pero él le ignoro. Paso la página en silencio.

-¡POR UN DEMONIO! ¡HERACLES ESTOY AQUÍ! – el grito no le detuvo. Siguió con la siguiente hoja, al parecer con los años se habían descubierto diversos tipos de bacterias que podían dañar severamente a un humano. Difteria era una de ellas, en sus años como mortal no se conocían esas enfermedades y en todo caso los que padecían aquellos síntomas morían al final. Esto era la prueba del avance de la ciencia –. ¡CARAJO! ¡HAZME CASO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

De verdad que esta mujer era un caos. Dejo de leer dirigiendo su atención a la molesta mujer que estaba en medio de su habitación de lectura. Los ojos granate de la castaña brillaban peligrosos mientras se cruzaba de brazos –. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No me interesa nada que venga de mis hermanas, ahora déjame en paz. Estoy ocupado.

-¿No te importa ni siquiera que tu adorada madre Sin este viva y haya mandado una legión de demonios para matarte a ti y a tus hermanos? – un silencio siguió las palabras de la mujer. Heracles recataba la información sin saber que decir, hasta que solo confirmo lo que siempre supo que sucedería. Su madre, la mujer que lo maldijo en cuanto nació e intento matarlo junto a sus siete hermanos, acababa de regresar de los infiernos con la única intención de matarlos. Problemas. Definitivamente había problemas, y dentro de él una agitación se removió. Sabía quien era esa maldita agitación. Ira. El bastardo estaba aquí y de alguna forma quería molestarlo un buen rato.

_Matar. Matar. Matar. ¡Castiguémoslos! ¡Todos merecen morir! _

Era el pecado. Si, ira tenía vida propia. Al final los ángeles no habían sabido que los pecados que encerraron en el interior de cada uno de lo siete al final había cobrado mentalidad propia y tenían conciencia de sus acciones. Heracles con los siglos entendió por fin que lo que despertaba su furia era esa especie de demonio que tenía en su interior, y también entendió que cuando Ira quería algo siempre lo conseguía. ¿Serian así de difíciles los otros seis pecados? Una pregunta que nunca haría a sus hermanas. Él era el encargado de asegurarse que ira no se saliera de control y provocara una destrucción, por lo tanto ya tenia que cuidar de un "maldito niñato del demonio" – si, así llamaba a Ira, debido a que cuando hablaba era para exigir y ordenar, como si de un niño caprichoso se tratara – y sinceramente Heracles no estaba hecho para esto. Sin. Su madre estaba devuelta. No había tenido la dicha o desgracia de conocer a su progenitora pero por lo que Ariel le conto hace cinco milenios, fue que su madre intento matarlos y muchas veces quiso abortarlos. No lo logro, y el resultado eran los ocho hijos de Azrael.

_¡Quiero matarla! ¡Quiero que su sangre se derrame sobre nuestra espada!_

-Cierra el hocico – sentencio. Los ojos color granate de Reborn se abrieron sorprendidos y llenos de indignidad. Al parecer el ángel no se había dado cuenta de que Heracles hablaba con el demonio, no con ella. Típico error, al parecer la castaña aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que los pecados se habían vuelto una especie de demonios y que ahora pensaban, demandaban en el caso de Ira , además de que sentían –. No era a ti Reborn, hablaba con Ira.

El entendimiento llego a los ojos de ella y asintió –. Debí suponerlo, aún no me acostumbro al hecho de que ellos tengan vida propia y eso que ya han pasado cuatro mil años. Supongo que el que más me agrada es Lujuria, al menos él o ella no hace explotar a Afrodita. En todo caso venia a preguntarte, si te dignarías a buscar los sellos para romper la maldición que los cubre. Claro si lo quieres príncipe Heracles – más sarcasmo. ¿Debía de ayudarles? Quería ser libre pero eso no significaba que saldría con la probabilidad de hacer que Ira se alzara dispuesto a eliminar a inocentes. No. No seria una buena idea.

_¡Salgamos! ¡Quiero matar! ¡Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo! ¡Ella tiene que pagar! _

-No iré así que no insistas – volvió la atención al libro a pesar que Ira gritaba lleno de rabia. Como un niño berrinchudo comenzó a patalear y gimotear quejándose de que quería matar a la madre de Heracles. Maldita sea. Suspiro y tomo aire intentando calmar las quejas pero nada acallo a Ira. No se detendría hasta que su capricho estuviera cumplido, así que no le quedaba de otra. Odiaba tener que dar su brazo a torcer, pero ¿Cómo cierras el hocico de un mocoso encaprichado? No. Era mejor ignorarlo, así lo había hecho por al menos un milenio así que podía hacer lo mismo ahora. No dejaría que Ira lo volviera a dominar.

_Si no me obedeces… hare que te enfades y destruyas todo tu estúpido templo. Incluido tus malditos libros. ¡Obedéceme! _

-No te obedeceré y no me amenaces – murmuro con calma. Era lo que aparentaba al menos, en su interior estaba enojándose ante lo que el maldito de Ira hacia. Tenia razón en alguna parte, si al pecado le daba la maldita gana podía poseerlo y cegarlo para destruir todo a su alcance, no obstante, Heracles aprendió a que las amenazas no servían de nada, salvo que Ira no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para intentar molestar o lograr que el rompiera con su control perfecto. El bastardo quería un guardián enojado. De todas maneras no lo conseguiría ni ahora ni nunca.

-Tienes que hacerlo Heracles, piénsalo un momento – la voz de Reborn era suplicante. Se hizo de oídos sordos y volvió su atención al libro. Paso la siguiente página y le toco leer sobre la cura para una enfermedad llamada tuberculosis, y hubiera seguido así si es que el grito de la castaña no lo interrumpía de nueva –. ¡CARAJO! ¡ESCUCHAME! – harto la miro otra vez. si con escucharla el ángel se largaba entonces lo haría –. Si tu madre consigue si quiera uno de los malditos sellos. El de Ira por ejemplo. ¿Sabes lo que pasara? Ella hará lo que sea para romperlo usando el mal, si eso pasara Ira saldría de tu cuerpo y… ¡Felicidad! ¡Demos la bienvenida a asesinatos, muerte y guerras eternas! La raza humana se destruiría y provocarías el Apocalipsis. Otro detallito es que los sellos de tus hermanas se romperían también ¡Fiesta! Tendríamos gente teniendo sexo sin parar y sin distinción de genero, otras personas robándose entre ellos, niños o mujeres sufriendo de dolores terribles y sintiéndose miserables. ¿Quieres que siga? porque con los siete libres se desataría un infierno.

_¿Qué decides Heracles? ¿Quieres que yo salga y cause todo eso o hacemos un pequeño trato? Si me obedeces esta vez y de buena gana vamos a matar a la bruja, no te molestare por mucho tiempo. Mira que por primera vez estoy siendo… amable. _

¿Amable? Ira ni siquiera conocía esa palabra, lo estaba chantajeando, aunque… no sonaba tan mala la idea. Si el pecado se mantenía callado por al menos otro siglo eso seria bueno, y de paso estaría en la tierra de los humanos. A Heracles no le importaba en verdad nada sobre ellos, pero quería saber como había avanzado el mundo desde que él se confino aquí, en su templo donde siempre estaba solo o acompañado de su "amigo". Un mes. Solo estaría como máximo un mes afuero, si no conseguían nada, ni siquiera un sello, de igual manera regresaría. Un ronroneo de Ira le confirmo que estaba feliz con aquella decisión. Que no se acostumbrara, luego de esto no habría otro "caprichito" que se cumpliría. Levantándose de su silla cerró el libro y con unos cuantos pasos llego hasta el librero donde lo coloco. Un leve aroma llego a sus fosas nasales, aquel olor de la mujer que había estado junto a él antes que Reborn. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no podía verla? En todo caso si la veía y representaba un problema para él, no dudaría en matarla. Dándose vuelta miro a la supuesta "caída" que cuidaba de los siete guardianes. Ella solo sonrió.

-Llévame ya al mundo humano – ordeno Heracles –. Será solo un mes, si en ese tiempo no hallamos nada me regresare de todas formas a mi templo y no dudare en permanecer aquí incluso si se desate el caos que tanto dices.

-Muy bien Hera… – intento decir ella pero él la acallo con la mano.

-Necesito un nombre humano ya que estaré ahí afuera – seguramente estaría cerca de humanos mientras buscaban los sellos, por lo cual debía de usar un nombre más actual. Pensó en uno mientras Ira se quejaba en que quería usar diferentes, como Ares o Erik. Quería un nombre que se relacionara con la guerra o que significara ser un rey. ¿Qué más esperaba? Ira algunas veces era un imbécil –. No me gustan esos nombres así que no insistas, y ya tengo uno sino lo sabias.

_¿Enserio? Me gusta Ares. Llámate así. _

-¿En serio? – pregunto curiosa Reborn. Movió la cabeza a un lado mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en sus labios al querer saber que nombre se le había ocurrido al gran Heracles. El joven se cruzo de brazos mientras la castaña lo observaba fijamente. Debía admitirlo, él guardián de la Ira era bastante atractivo y guapo. Con aquellos enormes ojos de color marrón que hipnotizaban a todo el que los miraba. Su rebelde cabello corto de color negro que quedaba de punta dándole un aspecto salvaje y rebelde, su complexión de atleta y aquellos labios gruesos que estaban destinados para volver loca a cualquier mujer. Lastima que el desgraciado era un ser sin emociones, sino fuera así la castaña no dudaría en seducirlo y llevárselo a la cama. Claro, estaba lo de no tener emociones, por lo que Heracles no dudaría en mandarla a rodar. No solo a ella sino a toda mujer así fuera la miss universo. Que celibato auto impuesto y estúpido se hacia aquel idiota, pero sino lo hiciera estarían en problemas ya que Ira haría de las suyas y adiós mundo cruel –. ¿Cómo te llamaras entre los mortales en todo caso?

-Me llamare Meil – contesto. Una sonrisa sin humor curvo sus labios, lamentablemente eso no significaba ni un poco de felicidad. ¡Que pena! –. Ahora vámonos Reborn antes que decida no hacer esto.

El ángel asintió. Con un paso ligero se acerco hasta el guerrero y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de él los destello hasta desaparecer. La habitación quedo en un absoluto silencio cuando las antorchas apagaron sus llamas dejando solo la oscuridad a su alrededor. Finalmente el guardián de la Ira había salido de su confinamiento, para buscar el sello que lo liberaría de su propia desgracia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Termino en medio de su habitación con un nerviosismo que no se iba. Demonios, en verdad había cometido un grave error en hacer ese movimiento. Mordiéndose el labio inferior se sentó al borde de su cama mientras recordaba el rostro de ese guerrero al cual acababa de visitar. Hermoso. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan atractivo en toda su larga vida, ni siquiera los ángeles podían compararse a él. Su cabello había sido de un color moreno corto, algo en punta que le daba un toque rebelde y seductor, como también algo salvaje. Su piel de aspecto cálida y de un tono como los habitantes del Mediterráneo, había hecho que ella ansiara acercar una de sus manos y acariciarla o simplemente comprobar si seria dura o suave. De estatura media, pero casi era más alto que muchos de los ángeles, con su cuerpo parecido al de un atleta y los músculos que había denotado en sus brazos. Solo algo si que llamo la atención de ella y fue su rostro… ¡Madre mía! Rasgos faciales bien marcados, con unos pómulos perfectamente formados y un esplendido mentón. Sus ojos de un profundo marrón que la hizo perderse en ellos, como un torbellino de sensaciones. Pudo ver tanto en ellos pero a la vez tan poco que deseo no haberse tenido que ir hasta descifrar más de él. Y aquellos labios gruesos, seductores, hechiceros que no dudarían en besar muy bien a una mujer. Sus dedos sin querer volaron hasta sus labios que ya comenzaban a hormiguear de tan solo imaginar el sabor de él. ¿Hormiguear? ¿Por qué pasaba eso? Fue cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad ella había anhelado un beso que viniera de aquel hombre, se había imaginado que él la sostenía mientras sus labios se fundían en un ardiente beso. ¡No! Se levanto de golpe horrorizada, su frente sudaba. El corazón le latía de una manera rápida seguido por su agitada respiración. ¿Ella se había imaginado un beso? ¡Por Dios! Eso no podía ser, ella no podía querer un beso porque rompería las reglas. Si alguno de sus superiores supiera que ella ansió el beso de un hombre, estarían horrorizado y de seguro enojados con ella. Además… ¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas? Ella jamás sintió algún deseo por un hombre, porque era un ángel.

Anael tenía más cinco mil años de existencia, había visto muchos hombres durante su vida y ninguno le tentó. Hasta el guerrero de la ira. Suspirando decidió que seria mejor que nunca más lo volviera a ver para evitar que esos "deseos" pecaminosos salieran a la luz otra vez. De todas maneras ¿Por qué fue a verlo? Cuando los guardianes de los pecados habían sido nombrados ella jamás ansió verlo o saber algo de ellos, hasta que Ananiel – su hermana caída – fue asignada para proteger a esos siete. Al inicio Anael sintió un poco de curiosidad y sin poder evitarlo fijo su interesa sobre la portadora de lujuria. Afrodita era interesante, y como algunas veces tenia algo de sentido del humor le atrajo para saber más sobre una mujer que antes fue mortal. Y desde que se conecto con la morena ya no pudo resistirse a hablar, con el paso de los años se volvió amiga de la portadora de lujuria y cada cierto tiempo le daba una visita como también le prestaba su ayuda cuando fuera necesario. Siempre y cuando sus hermanos no lo supieran – después de todo Ananiel y Luzbel ya habían caído en el pecado por lo cual jamás podrían regresar al cielo, significando que estaban en la tierra de los humanos. Anael era la chica del medio, su hermano mayor Luzbel cayó hace cuatro mil años; mientras que su hermana menor Ananiel, hace cinco mil. ¿Qué sucedería si ella cayera? Anael no podía imaginarse una vida sin estar aquí el reino de los cielos, pero las tentaciones existían y ella era propensa a caer fácilmente. ¿Caer? ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! Ella era un ángel guerrero, no se intimidaba ante nadie, no huía como una cobarde. Ella enfrentaba las cosas tal y como eran, y esta no seria la excepción. Si sus hermanos fueron débiles fue problema de ellos, pero Anael no seria así. Ella haría la diferencia a todo esto. Como si también Heracles – hermano mayor de Afrodita – fuera alguien tan atractivo y deseable. Habían muchos hombres más hermosos que él, y ella podría sentirse atraída por cualquiera de ellos, no era el fin del mundo ¿Verdad? Por supuesto. Solo se había sorprendido por la belleza del chico y nada más. La razón por la que fue a verlo ese día había sido por la conversación que escucho de casualidad entre Gabriel y Miguel, sus maestros, donde ellos mencionaban que Heracles estaba siendo un problema muy grande y que en cualquier momento Ira podía estallar y eliminar a todos. ¿Heracles? Había pensado ella curiosa, nunca lo había conocido y una vena intrépida se apodero de ella. ¿Por qué no ver a aquel hombre que era tan peligroso y portador de un pecado tan destructivo? La curiosidad la llevo a buscarlo y localizarlo al final en su templo.

Gracias a su habilidad de hacerse invisible, Heracles no la había visto y sentido mientras que ella podía estar a su alrededor y conocerlo un poco. Todavía podía sentir como había estado tan cerca de él. Lo había visto leyendo un libro sobre medicina – la colección de libros que tenía era enorme, al menos tenía miles de libros de toda clase – tan concentrado e interesado en el tema. Sus ojos curiosos por aprender más, aquellos labios fruncidos y soltando suspiros cuando terminaba. No lo había visto mostrar ni una sola señal de emoción, ni siquiera sorpresa o gusto, se lo esperaba de todas maneras porque Miguel comento que Heracles ya no tenia ni sentimientos propios. ¿A ella le importo eso? Por supuesto que… no. Siguió ahí a su lado, inmersa en querer aprender más de ese hombre. Y hubiera seguido así con él, observándolo, querer saber más de él. Hasta que Heracles la sintió. Intento irse pero él ya estaba a punto de atacarla, y Anael quiso tranquilizarlo pero al final solo término detrás de él soplando un poco de aliento – diversión, había querido comprobar si en verdad el guerrero ya no sentía – y por unos instantes creyó distinguir un escalofrió y curiosidad. Eso significaba que Heracles aún sentía.

-Anael – una voz masculina y grave pronuncio su nombre. Sorprendida la joven ángel dirigió la vista hacia un lado encontrándose con su superior. Era Gabriel, el arcángel. Los largos cabellos rubios como el oro caían por la espalda del alto hombre de hermosa piel pálida. Sus rasgos hermosos, finos y perfectamente cincelados como un escultor nunca podría lograr ni aunque pasara una eternidad. Los brillantes ojos azules miraron con cariño a la joven, llenos de paz y calma. Fuerte por lo visto vestía una túnica larga de color blanca junto a unas sandalias en sus pies. Unas enormes alas doradas sobresalían de su espalda llamando la atención de Anael. Ella deseaba algún día tener unas alas así –. Querida te he estado llamando desde hace mucho, ¿Dónde haz estado?

No podía decirle a Gabriel que había estado al lado de Heracles, o mucho menos que estaba sintiendo algo extraño por ese hombre. En definitiva el arcángel se preocuparía y le prohibiría salir por mucho tiempo. No, no se lo diría –. Fui a ver que hacían los humanos. Pero es lo mismo de siempre, el mismo desamor y discordia – Gabriel suspiro asintiendo.

-Bueno cariño ten cuidado la próxima, ahora necesito informarte de algo que el consejo ha decidido hacer – la joven miro curiosa a su superior quien le devolvió una mirada algo preocupada. Este tomo aire y hablo por fin –. Necesitamos que elimines a un inmortal Anael, quiero que traigas su cabeza.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron sorprendidos mientras Gabriel la estudiaba. Como siempre Anael era hermosa, tan delicada y elegante. Sus largos cabellos color azabache caían con delicadeza hasta su cintura mientras un poco de flequillo enmarcaba sus preciosos ojos de color rojo brillante, de un tono carmesí extraño pero tan cálido y lleno de valor que siempre hacia caer a todos. Su fino rostro era precioso, con finas facciones y sectores labios que llamarían la atención de cualquier mortal que los viera. Anael era bastante alta pero no tanto como muchas otras ángeles, y por lo que Gabriel sabia el hermoso cuerpo de la joven era ocultado por la túnica blanca que llevaba. Sintió lastima, él no quería que esta hermosa mujer tuviera que cometer un asesinato o mucho menos tener que enfrentarse al guardián de la ira, lamentablemente no había otra opción. Anael era una de las mejores guerreras, resaltando entre todas y con una fortaleza que superaba a muchos, por lo que esta misión era perfecta para ella. Y sabía que la joven la cumpliría con orgullo.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto al fin la pelinegra. Gabriel suspiro y se cruzo de brazos mientras ella le observaba algo preocupada.

-Heracles, guardián de la Ira – confeso él. En aquel momento Anael sintió horror ante aquello, ¿Debía de matar al hombre que hace unos momentos había estudiado? ¿Por qué? Él no había hecho nada malo, estaba encerrado en su templo desde muchos milenios por lo que estaba libre de acusaciones –. Tienes como máximo dos semanas Anael. Debes matarlo en ese plazo.

-¿Por qué él? – Gabriel le miro algo sorprendido. ¡Oh! Había usado un tono de mandato y enojo, eso era malo, mucho peor cuando estabas con tu superior –. Me refiero a porque la condena, es decir ¿Qué crimen a cometido? Por lo que sé el guardián de Ira estaba encerrado en un templo por al menos cuatro mil años.

Los ojos de él se estrecharon con peligro en el mirar.

-Acaba de salir de su confinamiento hace aproximadamente diez minutos – aguanto la sorpresa por las palabras del arcángel. ¿Acababa de irse de su morada? ¿Por qué? –. Él es un peligro para todos, y su sello esta muy bien oculto por lo tanto es un peligro si su ira despierta. Necesito por eso que él muera antes que suceda una catástrofe. Eres necesaria Anael, como ángel guerrera y próxima a ser arcángel debes de hacer esto. ¿Lo harás? Miles de vidas dependen de ti.

Sintió lastima por lo que estaba a punto de decir. No consideraba que Heracles fuera un peligro, pero estaban hablando de la salvación de miles de personas y en eso no había discusión. Era un ángel guerrera. Debía de cumplir con sus misiones y esta era una de ellas por lo que no le quedaba más que hacerla, así estuviera en contra. Que desperdicio. En verdad ese hombre no merecía esto, pero no había de otra –. Tendrás la cabeza del guardián de la Ira, dame dos semanas y regresare con ella.

Gabriel sonrió. Destello un momento antes de desaparecer dejando a la joven entre la espada y la pared. No era justa la petición del arcángel, pero debía de obedecer. Desde ese día Heracles, guardián de la ira estaba condenado a ser perseguido por un ángel guerrero que solo buscaría una cosa: cortarle la cabeza y llevarla ante él que lo maldijo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

No se rendiría. Siguió caminando sobre la tierra fértil y a la vez apartando las ramas de los arboles que se metían en su camino. Sabia que estaba cerca, debía de estarlo porque sino gritaría a los cielos y maldeciría a los tres arcángeles que los condenaron. No podía rendirse, no cuando la vida de su hermana estaba en juego y también su propio bienestar. Los cabellos rubios de su flequillo fueron apartados por sus níveas manos, estaba empapada de sudor pero no le importaba. Debía de hallar la cueva y estaba segura que estaba cerca, así se lo había dicho un anciano de la isla Santa Fe, y de alguna forma creía en sus extrañas palabras. Sus ojos escanearon el área intentando encontrar la cueva que tan bien oculta estaba. Tenía unos largos cabellos rubios como el oro y lacios que le llegaban hasta las caderas. Su piel era suave, de aspecto frágil como la porcelana. Su hermoso rostro angelical estaba gravado como si fuera un ángel caído de los cielos, y lo que más resaltaban eran sus raros pero preciosos ojos de color rosa. Orgullosos, valientes y curiosos, la perdición para quien los mirara. Era de una estatura normal casi tirando para ser más alta, pero aún existía una diferencia. Su cuerpo era grácil, esbelto y con unas curvas que resaltaban a través de su ropa, cualquiera que la viera de inmediato se arrodillaría ante ella creyéndola una diosa o una reina, aunque alguna vez fue en verdad hija adoptiva de un poderoso general. Su nombre era Colette, guardiana del pecado de la soberbia. La rubia miro en otra dirección cuando entre las ramas y hojas hallo una pequeña entrada, como una madriguera de lobos o coyotes. ¿Seria esta la entrada? El hombre le había dicho una palabras que le sorprendieron, "_¿Quieres hallar una pista para lujuria? Anda a la isla El Edén, un lugar donde la pureza se sigue conservando y la suciedad aún no ha llegado. La entrada estará bien escondida pero sabrás que es ella cuando la veas. Sigue al mar y él te ayudara"._ Y aquí se encontraba luego de la charlatanería, tomo el primer barco hacia la isla y finamente estaba en ella. Llevaba casi dos horas buscando y no había tenido mucho éxito que esta supuesta cuerva que estaba frente a ía que era esta. Colette era alguien rebelde que nunca seguía las reglas, le gustaba lo peligroso, aventurarse a cosas nuevas, y en este caso esta entrada era una aventura. La adrenalina corrió por sus venas mientras inspeccionaba lo hondo de la madriguera, parecía más bien un hoyo si lo miraba desde otro ángulo. ¿Entrar o no entrar? Si no lo hacia tal vez perdería la oportunidad de salvar a su hermana, y si lo hacia pero no hallaba nada igual perdería. Lo que le llevaría a sufrir su propia maldición. Soberbia no podía perder, tenía que ser la mejor siempre y si no lo era… estaba en problemas.

_¡Ganar! ¡Ganar! ¡Debemos ser las mejores! ¡Entra y ganemos este reto!_

La voz del demonio le dijo todo. Eso era lo que pensaba al menos Colette, ella creía que los siete pecados eran en verdad demonios que fueron metidos en sus cuerpos como castigo. Y cuando los siete hermanos enloquecieron al sentir la maldición, en verdad habían sido los demonios poseyéndolos para hacer lo que les viniera en gana. Ella no había conocido a Soberbia hasta cuando pasaron unos mil años. Era molestosa y fastidiosa, pero debía de tolerarla si al menos pensaban convivir aún. Fijo su mente mejor en algo más en este caso en el sello de su hermana, y la travesía que había hecho. Soberbia consideraba esto como un reto y si lo perdía un terrible dolor vendría a ella dejándola inútil por horas. ¿Qué se hace cuando no hay más opciones? Aceptar la realidad –. Maldita sea, no hay de otra.

Sin dar tiempo a nada más la joven que poseía a Soberbia en su interior se metió en la madriguera y de repente cayo. ¿Cayo? Si, estaba cayendo porque la madriguera había sido un hoyo en realidad. Intento detenerse pero no pudo. Su cuerpo caía más y más esperando el impacto que ella haría. Maldiciendo solo atino a girar poniendo sus pies hacia abajo y rogando aterrizar de pie como los gatos lo hacían, sino estaría frita. No moriría pero recibiría un golpe bastante doloroso, y se negaba a padecer uno tan patético. Funciono. Tan rápido como estuvo yendo para abajo termino aterrizando sobre sus dos pies, intacta y sin daño alguno. La joven abrió los ojos mostrando aquellos hermosos orbes color rosa que brillaban llenos de victoria. Soberbia se regocijo en su interior declarando que esto era una victoria que acababan de conseguir. Colette le ignoro y miro en dirección al frente, encontrándose con tres túneles que llevaban seguramente a lugares diferentes. ¿Cuál debía de tomar? Podría ser cualquiera pero… el anciano dijo el mar. Olisqueo rápidamente cuando sintió un leve aroma a agua salada, volvió a oler y supo de donde venia. El túnel central. Fue en dirección a el ingresando mientras comenzaba la caminata hacia el destino de su hermana. El aroma a agua se intensificaba inundando su sentido olfativo, su boca se curvo en una sonrisa cuando ya casi llegaba a la salida de aquel lugar. Pronto salvaría a su hermana. Soberbia cantaba felizmente auto halagándose y fue cuando llegaron. Una enorme sala estaba frente a ella y donde una laguna estaba conectada a un túnel que daba hacia el mar, en su centro había como una especie de roca frotante y en esta una mesa de piedra. En las paredes de roca había pequeños agujeros donde entraba la luz, formando estelas luminosas que se concentraban en un punto fijo, justo en el centro de la misma laguna, específicamente en la mesa. Estaba ahí. Colette miro todo y se dio cuenta que no le quedaba de otra, debía lanzarse al agua y nadar. Dejo su teléfono móvil en el suelo y se lanzo a la cristalina agua. No tardo mucho, fue bastante rápida con su nada y en unos segundos estuvo trepando la roca flotante o el pedazo de tierra que fuera. Subida, miro la mesa y no hallo la perla. ¡Joder! Tanto para nada. Maldijo en su interior, pero al menos hallo otra cosa. Inscripciones que se iluminaban con las estelas, restantes letras brillaban en un tono plata obligándola a leer.

-Lujuria, el pecado que obliga a su guardián a amar sin amor. Con el tiempo las ansias de cariño desaparecerán en el alma de lujuria hasta dejar a su corazón como una ostra vacía, es ahí cuando la esperanza volverá a su portador. La perla roja – ¡Esto era! Se refería a la perla de su hermana. El alivio regreso a su cuerpo cuando siguió leyendo –. Nacida del centro del mar y cultivada por el verdadero amor. Habita la profundidad del mar, escondiéndose de los curiosos apasionados que ansían su valor y hermosura, en aquel lugar donde una civilización termino con un trágico final – ¿Civilización? Habían muchas que terminaron destruidas, esto no era de mucha ayuda, es más era peor –. Mas lujuria no debe olvidar un pequeño truco al final – debió suponerlo, nada era gratis. Maldito Gabriel –. Nadie podrá tocar a la perla del bien a menos que no sea un puro de corazón – ¿Puro de corazón? Mierda. Significaba que al final ninguno de los siete la podría tocar, ni siquiera Afrodita que era la dueña del sello –. La persona que cogerá a esta alma en piedra será aquel que jamás haya tenido contacto con otro sentido que no sea la amistad, si alguien osa con otra intensión hurtar el corazón del mar será inmediatamente cegado por la pureza prohibida que habita en aquella perla del alma.

_¡Ganamos! ¡Lo hicimos! Soy la mejor. _

No se molesto en responder a Soberbia. Ante aquellas palabras se lanzo al agua nadando hacia la orilla para comunicarle lo que sabía a su hermana mayor. Debía de saber que ninguno de los siete podría tocar al final su sello, sino que debía de hacerlo un puro de corazón. ¿Un humano? Buena posibilidad, solo que el detalle estaba en que el que cargara con la perla jamás debía de haber sentido un sentimiento más que amistad, o en todo caso alguien que nunca haya sentid lujuria. En cuanto llego a la orilla salió del agua e importándole muy poco estar totalmente empapada marco al número de su hermana. Un timbre. Nada. ¿Acaso su hermana se había ido ya? Dos timbres. Nada. La preocupación le embargo, ¿Sin habría hallado a Afrodita? ¿La habrían matado ya? Los nervios se apoderaron de la rubia. Un tercer timbre y contestaron devolviéndole el alma a Colette.

-_Colette _– la melodiosa voz de Afrodita le hizo relajarse al fin –. _¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Estas bien?_

-Si – contesto. Debía de decirle lo que acababa de hallar y sin perder oportunidad hablo sin poder detenerse –. Afrodita no halle tu perla, pero halle una pista en la isla El Edén, una especie de adivinanza que aún no descifro. Solo que en ella se dice que solo un puro de corazón y que jamás haya experimentado la lujuria podrá tocar tu perla, por lo tanto ni tú ni yo podemos o alguno de nuestros hermanos.

-_Demonios_ – susurro Afrodita. Su voz había sido de impotencia y frustración. Le entendía a la perfección, estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de hallar el primero de los sellos –. _Colette dime por favor donde esta mi sello, o al menos dime lo que te decía la profecía. _

-Claro – la joven rubia repitió a la perfección todas las palabras escritas y escucho una maldición por parte de su hermana. Esto estaba pésimo –. ¿Qué harás Afrodita? No se donde puede ser la civilización que cayo…

-_Tengo un amigo que es experto en todo esto de descifrar cosas. Vive en la isla de Creta, iré ahí y le diré de esta pista _– las palabras de Afrodita sonaron apurada y algo cansinas. ¿Podría ser que ella aún…? Descuidada del demonio. Que estuviera agotada significaba que no había ido por ningún hombre aún.

-No haz estado con un hombre aún – declaro Colette. Al otro lado del teléfono la morena intento explicarse pero ella no la dejo. ¡Estaba loca! ¿Cómo podía arriesgarse a sufrir un colapso si su lujuria no era acallada con sexo? –. ¡Lárgate a buscar un hombre ya!, puedes perder demasiadas fuerzas y con Sin viva serás un blanco fácil.

-_Lo sé, iré en cuanto termine la conversación, no eres la única que se esta quejando. Lujuria ya me esta gritando que quiere un amante rápido, y específicamente tiene antojo por que este sea pelirrojo y con ojos azules _– la rubia se hecho a reír. Sentía lastima de que su hermana tenga que acostarse con tantos hombres por la maldición, debía de ser muy fuerte porque en verdad Colette no habría podido aguantar a diferentes varones tocándola, besándola y luego… no quería ni imaginárselo –. _Maldita lujuria, te dejo que la desgraciada quiere sexo ya. Ven a la isla de Creta, cuando estés cerca avísame. Trata de usar el portal que esta en San Cristóbal y trasládate a Atenas, luego ya vienes a Creta ¿Entendido?_

Sonrió negándose con la cabeza. Algunas veces Afrodita podía ser más una madre preocupada por sus hijos que una hermana mayor. Extraño. Parecía como si la morena ya tuviera experiencia con los niños cuando en verdad su hermana no había tenido ni un hermano menor de su familia adoptiva o hijos. Tal vez al ser la mayor se acostumbro a esto –. Entendido hermana, prometo llegar sana y salva y promete cuidarte, ahora anda y busca un pelirrojo para que lujuria te deje en paz.

-_Adiós Colette, y me iré en busca de un pelirrojo y la maldita consentida quiere también un sexy rubio de malditos ojos verdes, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar uno? _– Colette rio junto a su hermana –. _Cuídate y no olvides que te amo pequeña princesa. _

-También te amo –luego de aquello la llamada termino.

La rubia bajo el teléfono móvil mientras sentía que algo estaba mal. No solo era Sin y su ejercito que los quería muerto, sino sus hermanos. Estaban tan distanciados que dudaba que algún día todo podría cambiar. Solo imploraba que al menos Keyla que estaba desaparecida fuera encontrada rápido. No le gustaba que su hermana poseída por pereza y obligada a sufrir de una manera dolorosa. Apretó el aparato antes de suspirar. Debía de salir de aquí y encontrar a su hermana mayor, luego iría a la isla de Creta pero antes Keyla debía de ser hallada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Los gritos y silbidos resonaban en aquel mugriento lugar mientras las miradas hambrientas de muchos hombres se fijaban en un solo punto. Específicamente en dos mujeres que estaban sentadas juntas bebiendo unos cuantos licores – en realidad era una sola, la otra solo miraba con burla a la borracha –, dos reinas que no encajaban en el bar. La primera de las mujeres que tomaba copa tras copa era una joven de cabellera castaña rojiza, demasiado llamativa que le llegaba hasta los hombros, extrañamente unas mechas resaltaban en el. Dos colores, negro y blanco haciendo un extraño juego con el tono pelirrojo. No era lo único extraño en ella, sus ojos lo eran más. Diferentes colores, siendo dorado el derecho como el mismísimo oro, mientras el izquierdo era carmesí claro, no, era un tono rosado. La bronceada piel deleitaba los ojos de todos los mirones, obligándolos a soñar despiertos que la acariciaban o incluso llegaban a depositar pecaminosos besos en ella. Delgada y sensual. Vestía como el mismísimo pecado. Unos pantalones cortos que se le pegaban al cuerpo de un tono blanco, una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto todo su vientre tentaba las miradas. Unas botas negras adornaban sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, mientras sus brazos y espalda estaban cubiertos por una chaqueta negra de cuero. Era perfecta, aunque era lamentable su estado. La preciosa y extravagante mujer estaba totalmente borracha, hablando puras incoherencias que nadie podía entender. Su acompañante soltó una carcajada. Las miradas se posaron en ella, casi de inmediato los jadeos surgieron de su garganta al ver tal maravilla. Finos cabellos rubios platinados caían por sus hombros cubriéndole la espalda, y rozando las bien formadas caderas. Dos extraños mechones rubios dorados enmarcaban su rostro a la perfección haciendo resaltar los brillantes ojos color sangre que se denotaban aún más con la pálida y suave piel como la porcelana. Sus rasgos eran puramente juveniles y delicados, con una nariz bien formada y unos delgados labios rojizos. El rostro del cuerpo era un ensueño. Curvas perfectas, estrecha cintura, estatura perfecta. Vestía unos vaqueros pegados con una blusa bastante escotada que no dejaba a la imaginación nada, sobre ella una chaqueta la cubría. Una diosa, al igual que la otra mujer borracha.

-¿Puedes dejar de no beber al menos un momento Dionisa? – la suave voz de la rubia molesto a la heterocroma. Esta mujer de bellos ojos rojos era Némesis, guardiana de la envidia y una de las siete malditas. Como castigo se le condeno a nunca poder decir la verdad, envidiando todo lo que tenga siempre el prójimo –. Te ves muy hermosa, y a la vez como una reina.

-Gracias hermana, pero bien sé que todo es mentira – gruño la otra mujer mientras se veía de una un licor o al menos el vino que aparentaba ser. Ella era Dionisa, guardiana de la gula. Condenada a jamás poder probar un alimento sin pagar las consecuencias, obligándola solo a beber y ahogarse en el alcohol de los bares –. No me soportas. ¡Me aborreces! ¿Por qué no te largas maldita arpía? ¿O debo decirte vil serpiente rastrera?

La rubia le miro con ganas de matarla, pero a pesar de aquello solo sonrió con maldad y superioridad. En verdad poco le importaba lo que estuviera haciendo su hermana menor, pero la necesitaba en estos momentos. Con los cinco mil años cumplidos debían de comenzar a buscar sus sellos ahora, en especial cuando la puta de su madre los estaba buscando para matarlos. Por primera vez necesitaba a los bastardos de sus hermanos –. Debemos comenzar no buscar nuestros sellos, idiota. Nuestra hermosa madre ha vuelto a morir y no nos esta buscando.

-Por la puta madre. ¿Ya revivió? – a pesar de estar borracha Dionisa aún podía entender y hablar. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si había vivido cinco mil años borracha? La experiencia era lo único que siempre agradecería de su maldición. Levantándose rápidamente miro a todos lados mientras el dolor de cabeza junto al mareo le atrapaba. Mierda. Debía de fijarse cuanto bebía para la próxima.

_Vodka para la próxima. Y no te olvides de que quiero beber también algo de Tequila y vino. _

-Púdrete – susurro. A su demonio o la cosa que siempre le hablaba en su mente le gustaba obligarla a beber hasta que perdía el conocimiento. Casi nunca recordaba que es lo que había hecho, o simplemente terminaba en la cama de un hombre que no recordaba haber visto antes. ¿Importaba? Ya de por si su vida era una simple mierda, un poco más de sufrir no mataría a nadie –. Muévete serpiente rastrera.

Los ojos color rojo de Némesis miraron a la estúpida de su hermana. Noto como varias miradas de los hombres se fijaban en ella. ¿Por qué? Dionisa no era tan hermosa como ella, no tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto como el suyo, ni tenía sus sensuales ojos que muchos admiraban y halagaban. Los hombres no deberían de admirar a otra, ellos solo debían verla a "ella". Némesis era perfecta, una diosa que merecía las atenciones de todos, mientras que las otras mujeres solo merecían insultos. Se levanto con elegancia y seducción causando silbidos por parte de los presentes. Sonrió con arrogancia, aquello estaba mucho mejor. Siempre que la veían todos se postraban ante sus pies admirando la belleza que le pertenecía solo a ella y a nadie más. Sus amantes nunca se olvidaban de recordarle lo hermosa que era, lo flamante que era entre las sabanas cumpliéndoles sus más ardientes sueños y cuando terminaban la cubrían de obsequios, entre ellos joyas. Al menos la trataba así hasta que veían a la perra de Afrodita. Con tan solo recordarla gruño enojada. Odiaba como su hermana mayor tenía tanta fama entre los machos, y habría deseado ser ella la portadora de lujuria en vez de Afrodita. Un día se vengaría por esto, y la haría sentir como la escoria que en verdad era.

_Los hombres solo deben vernos a nosotras, debemos quitárselos a Afrodita. Debemos arrancharle lo que ella nos quito._

_-_Por supuesto querida – susurro con una sonrisa. Su demonio envidia le caía bien. No era tan diferente a ella, y tenían los mismos gustos. En realidad Némesis nunca se desearía de ella, en cambio lo que haría seria quedarse no solo con envidia sino también con lujuria. Cuando lujuria estuviera entre sus manos, seria la más deseada por la eternidad y Afrodita seria solo un olvido entre todos. Al fin y al cabo Némesis solo hacía lo correcto. Y lo correcto era que ella y envidia debían de reinar siempre.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

No hizo caso a otra de las llamadas de Colette. Sabia que estaba preocupando a su hermana menor pero eso no le importaba. Ya había recibido como unas diez por parte de Afrodita y de igual manera las había ignorado todas. ¿Por qué no podían entender que quería sentirse sola un momento? Estaba harta. ¡Cansada! ¿Por qué? Por el hecho de que la mujer que le dio la vida y de paso maldijo su existencia estaba viva. Era un dolor nuevo, más fuerte que los que sufría cuando sus emociones le dominaban. Estaba tan confusa. Una parte de ella quería ver a su progenitora, saber porque los odio, porque los maldijo si eran sus hijos. ¿No sintió ni un poquito de misericordia al casi asesinar e intentar abortar a sus bebe no natos que estaba en el vientre? Por supuesto que no. A ella no le había importado nada más que su propia dignidad. Le había interesado más conservar su "pureza" que preocuparse por sus niños, los hijos que llevo por nueve malditos meses. ¡ERA UNA PERRA! Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando estas comenzaron a derramarse por sus blancas mejillas creando surcos mojados. Ella era Keyla, guardiana de pereza. Tenía unos largos cabellos de color castaño oscuro, completamente rizado, bastante sedoso y brillante que en aquellos momentos caía sobre la almohada de su cama. Su hermosa piel era de un tono rosa pálido, siendo fácil de apreciar la suavidad de esta, toda una tentación para los ojos de un varón. Su perfecto cuerpo era muy llamativo, sus senos no muy pronunciados pero su espalda baja si lo era, además de las curvas bien definidas. Sus brillantes y enormes ojos color verde esmeralda, cubiertos por unas espesas pestañas negras, pero aquellos orbes eran opacados por las lágrimas que los ojos derramaban, tan tristes que rompían el alma. Era una mujer preciosa pero maldita con un pecado que la convertía en una suicida. Otro pequeño dato era que todos se alejaban de ella por su voz. Cuando Keyla hablaba todos escuchaban un tono de pura miseria que los entristecía o volvía locos. Hermoso pecado el que le toco ¿No?

_Todos te odian, ¿Quién podría quererte? Eres una estúpida. ¡Anda! ¡Córtate y sufre dolor! ¡Necesitamos sufrir!_

Pereza había hablado. Sonriendo amargamente se levanto mientras observaba como un cuchillo afilado permanecía en su mesa de noche. Sus manos tomaron delicadamente el mango y sin rastro de duda o remordimiento la hoja se deslizo en un corte limpio sobre su muñeca. Pereza gimió. El dolor le atravesó y una lágrima de vergüenza se deslizo en silencio. Sentía placer, anhelaba cortarse y poder sentir un dolor que de alguna manera era su sentimiento. Dolor, dolor y más dolor. Una miseria en donde ella era la principal protagonista, y de la cual jamás podría salvarse. ¿Por qué debía seguir viviendo así? En su niñez solo había querido ser una mujer normal, alguien que pudiera ser siempre… feliz. Un sueño que se marchito con el paso de los siglos. Había esperado que aferrarse a Colette y Afrodita pudiera salvara, y lo hizo. Pero ahora sentía vergüenza de verlas a la cara y contarles que su nuevo vicio era infringirse ella misma daño. Pereza le dominaba y eso era patético. Sus hermanos siempre habían dominado a sus pecados, pero ella era la excepción. Era la oveja negra de la familia. Incluso Ariel lo había sabido, pero, él la trato siempre como un igual a sus hermanos. Lo extrañaba, quería verlo.

-Quiero verte hermano – murmuro mientras más lágrimas se derramaban y la sangre roja caía. El cuchillo descansaba a un lado olvidado por la joven –. Ariel te necesito. Quiero que estés conmigo otra vez.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices mejor a él mismo? – con aquella simples palabras se congelo. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y volteo con temor para ver si era verdad lo que estaba sucediendo. Y fue cuando por un momento sintió que su mundo, por primera vez en muchos cientos de años, era alegre otra vez.

* * *

**Correcto, eso fue todo. Creo que me salió bastante larguito, pero ya que jeje me vi inspirada. Ahora las preguntas del capi:**

**-¿Les gusto? ¿Algo en especial que les llamara la atención?**

**-¿Qué habrá hecho Afrodita para desatar la desgracia de sus hermanos?**

**-¿Axel sabrá que esa mujer del libro en verdad existe? ¿Podría ser que este viaje sea demasiado peligroso para los jóvenes?**

**-¿Heracles conocerá algún día a la mujer que lo estuvo espiando? ¿Anael lograra matar al guardián de la ira o se retractara?**

**-¿Colette encontrara la perla de su hermana y los demás sellos?**

**-¿Némesis obtendrá en verdad a lujuria? **

**-¿Quién será la persona que esta junto a Keyla? **

**Bien sin más que decir me despido, espero que les haya gustado y quien lo desee puede mandarme su oc para avaricia o bien para ser un demonio o ángel. Ahora si, bye. **


End file.
